Never stop
by netcy25
Summary: Andros and karone and kim are sibiling. Kim the youngest .karone and kim where kinnaped at a young ros never gave up searching.he and kim are working together as ranger and adros not knowing the asranma want kim to work with her cause she their sis.
1. Prolegule

**Disclamier.i dont own power ranger.**

 **Thanks specialk92 for the edit.**

 **Prolegule**

On the planet KO-35, lived three children. Andros who was six, Karone who was five, and Kimberly who was four. These three sibling loved each other very much. But, one day their lives changed while they were playing in the park.

"I'm going to get you! Andros shouted as he was chasing his sisters .

"No you will not," Karone remarked.

Kimberly was hiding on top of a rock and she use her powers to trip Andros. "Ha-ha, I got you!"

"No fair!" Andros shouted as Kim got down from the rock. "You used our powers." Andros hugged his two sisters.

The children decided to sit around the rug and use their powers to play with the ball. None of them were noticing two figures were watching them.

Adros pass the ball to Kim; then Kim passed the ball to Karone."You guy are the best!" Kimberly . Kimberly was laugthin "you guys are best."

The ball went far, so Andros stood up and went after it. "You girls, don't move from here."

All of a sudden, Darkonda took Karone, while Eclipter took Kim. The girls were struggling. "Let, me go!" Kimberly shouted.

"Leave me and my sister alone!" Karone screamed while hitting Darkonda.

The girls screamed for and Andros. He heard them screaming and run back to where they were at. But, when it got there, it was too late. Both of his sisters were gone. He fell to the ground with tears streaming down his face. "I promise ! I will get you guys back! I will never stop searching for you guys!"

Ecliptor took Kim to earth to place her for adoption. But, Karone was raised to be evil.

Andros never gave up searching. What will happen when he find Kim in his ship with other people, and also karone is serching for her as well.

 **Well my 4 storyy hope u like it. What will happen whe andros notice the pink ranger look familiar and the karone he do with his baby sis working side** **,will he tell her their sibiling. Please leave a reviews like always catch you on the flip side..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter. 1**

 **In the mega ship**

Andros was sleepin and his drean was "andros save us, andros kept running and running to get to his sisters ,but it was too late they where gone forever.

Andros screaming "nooooo" then he notice it was all a nigthmare. Dega was on "are you ok andros" andros got up from his bed and started to put his clothes on"i am fine deca"

Andros left his room and went to the main sat down and kept searching for his sister .he look at the locket and tear rolled down his face"i miss you guys so much,i will never give up

 **in angel grove.**

Kimberly is getting older and her power aregetting more strong, kim knew she was different ,she put on the locke she had always since she was four year old and she always look at the picture .knowing and woundering if this where her sibiling,she had a feeling she was close to this two people.

Kimberly had the same dream the she was screaming for her brother help."why do i always have that dream.

Kimberly looked around in her room and smile ,when all the sudden her mom came in "are you ready for school"kimberly grabs her book bag "yes mom"

 **angel grove high.**

Tommy and kim are still ranger because they love protecting earth and also evil villians keep going after them cause they are the greatest and most powerful ranger of tem all . The other ranger move on to live their lives..they both miss them

Tommy and kim went to angel grove high stiil and they are know with the newest member of the team .carlos who is the green ranger and replace adam and ashley who the yellow ranger and replace Tanya and justin who the blue ranger and replave rocky and kim like always the pink ranger and tommy the red ranger.

Kimberly didnt feel rigth,she felt like something is going to happend Kimberly went to her locker and was grabing her book . When all the sudden bulk and skull was their "need a hand sweet cheeks"skull said as he put his hand on kimbery shoulder, kim grab skull hand "no thanks"bulk was behind skull "you know you like him"As he grab kim arm.

Kimberly grab bulk arm off her. She clothes her locker "leave me alone" skull grab kim "sorry sweet cheeks ,but i cant"Tommy and the gang saw what where happening so they gang walk to where kim where"i think my girl said let her go"then bulk and skull ran"

Kimberly gave tommy a kiss on the cheek."my hero" as tommy bow down "anything for my pink cranen gang all head to class until there last class .

The gang all decide to head to the youth center

 **Yourh center**

Kim kept touchin her necklace in the yout center,she was getting a bad feeling.

Tommy was loookin at kim "kim how you got that necklace" kim smile "i had it since i was four it from my real parents"tommy was in shock."your adopted" kimberly took a breath "yeah i found out when i was 12"tommy then sat kim "do you know who they are "kimberly lay her head on tommy shoulder "no i dont"

Then gang where about to eat.

when their communicatet begging to beat.

They all went to they hallway.

Tommy answer the communicator"come in dimitria"" ranger divatox found our comman center and she heading this way."we are on way"tommy said ..

They ranger teleported to the comman center .

Tommy hit a piranadrone and the rhey all started to attack the ranger.

Then ranger made it inside ,but it was too late divotox had dettoy the comman center...

Tommy and the gang ran to nasa so the could use it to go to stood behind while carlos,ashley and tommy and kim went out of space .

What ay meet andros...

 **welll another chapter a review ,if you have ideas for a chapter pm it,and like always catch you on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specialk92 for ur edit and help**

 **Chapter.2**

The gang were getting close to the megga ship,when all a sudden, the mega ship was bringin the space shuttle torse it.

The gang finally got inside the megaship, they was nobody there, it was empty..

 **Mean while in astronema ship.**

"Where is she I need her back", Astronema was always searching dor her sibiling ,darkonda told her the red ranger kill her brother, and kinapped her babysiter to earth where she be adopted..

Astronema kept searching for Kim.

Astronema sat down as tears roll down her face."I will find you sis! Together we will rule and make the red ranger pay!"

 **In the megga ship**.

Kim was walking around the ship and all of the sudden the red space ranger was in front of he.

Andros ran and kim went after him "hey hold up"the other ranger was already next to kim .

The red ranger lock them in the engine room ,whille he took care of atronema.

The ship was about to fall in the ground when the ranger reattach the wire..

 **In the control room**.

"They where saying the truth"as he landed the ship,he ran back to the engine room.

 **Engine room**

"Who are you guys "as he stood in the door way. Kim got up " we are the power ranger from planet earth.

The rest of the ranger got up ,then deca said "my sensor indicate the astronema ship is landed" andros ran to the control room"

 **Control room**.

Deca said "astronema's army is near " andros was working on the control"oh no quandrone"

Andros was about to head out when Kimberly grabed Andros shoulder "we are coming with you." Andros felt a close connetion to Kimberly when he saw her

The ranger all went out side and fougth them and the andros left ,but came back and gave the ranger their morpher Ashely the yellow space ranger,Carlos the blue space ranger, Tommy the black space ranger, and Kim the pink"

They all fougth again the quandrone and they all stayed in the shipp..

Will andros get clothes to kim cause she remind him of his sister kim...

 **Well another chapter you have ideas for a chapter pm me it,leave a review as well. Like always catch you on the flip side..**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer. I dont own power**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit**

It been three months since the ranger left, Tommy and Kim were in the control room. Tommy and Kim where holding other, Kim was on tommy lab "handsome I miss earth so much "Tommy holds Kim hand "I know, I miss it too beautiful, we get to visit anytime we want"

Kim smile "yes we do" Kim kiss tommy. Andros was walking by and he saw tommy and Kim together, he felt weird and over protective of Kim like a big brother, he felt like he needed her in life and the he couldn't not lose her..

Andros went to his room and sat on the chair on his desk, tear rolled down his face "why do I feel like I need to protect her, I miss you guys so much" as he look the picture of his two sis in his locket the he wear around his neck. "I promised the I will never give up searching" Andros went to his bed and felt asleep.

 **In Kim room.**

Kim was fast asleep, but she was having a nightmare "Andy please save us "Kim woke up breathless, "why do I have this same dream, does it mean something .Kim got up and put a leotard on and went to the similar room and decided to put the gymnastic center so she can do gymnastic.

 **Meanwhile in Andros room.**

Andros was tossing and turning "Andy please save us "Andros was running as fast he can "I coming you guys", but it was too late his sister disappear "nooooo "Andros woke up, got dressed, got his boots on and jacket and went to the control room .

 **Control room.**

Andros was watching the video of the day his sisters got kidnaped," I will find you guys ,I am not giving up "as Andros hit the control. He shut it off and then heard music coming from the simulate deck..

 **Simulate deck.**

Kim was doing some floor routine, not noticing Andros was amaze how good Kim was "your good "Kim stop and walk to andors "thanks want to come in and watch.

Andros walk in and sat down on the floor as he watch Kim do some balance bean routine .

Kim was done ,so Andros and Kim went to the cafeteria in the ship.

 **The cafeteria.**

Andros and Kim made the some food, they sat on the m was smiling "can I ask why are you up "Andros put down his fork "a nightmare "and you as he took a bite of his food .Kim stop taking a sip of her "smoothie "the same" Andros took another bite "want to talk about it" Kim was finish and stood up "no thanks" Kim and Andros walk to their room and felt asleep.

 **In kim room**.

Kim was already a wake, tommy knock on her door "come in"

Tommy came in and sat at kim bed "beautiful what wrong "kim sat next to tommy "is this nigth mare ,i am playing at a park with two other kids the most be my older sibilings,this thing grab me and my sister ,and i scream for my brother ,but i always wake up" tommy was worried "dont worried beautiful,we find out what it mean"

 **well like always another chapter is done,leave a review,like always catch you on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specialk92 for the edit.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Angel Grove**

The ranger were going back to school and they were excited. But, Andros was scared. He had never been to a school on another planet.

"Andros, I'll show you around school," offered Ashley as they walked into the school. "I know you will like Angel Grove High. All of the teachers are really nice."

Kim was walking to her locker when she saw Bulk and Skull were following her. "Just, great!" she thought as she was about to open her locker. "They can't seem to get my message that I want them to leave me alone."

Skull walked over to Kim's locker and put his hand on her locker. "Hey Gorgeous, want me to carry your books?" he asked.

"I can carry me own books," Kimberly answered as she looked at him very annoyed. "You always do this to me everyday!"

When she turned around, she was face to face with Bulk. "Don't talk to my friend like that!" Bulk shouted as he grabbed Kimberly by the arm.

She turned around and flipped him over. Don't ever do that again!" Kimberly shouted as the gang walked up to her. All of her friends were proud of her for standing up to Bulk.

Andros and kim had the last class together. They where walking and to their last class."How you are doing on your first day school?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay," Andros answered.

 **Youth center**

The whole gang was glad when school was over and decided to meet at the youth center. They all sat down around the table and ordered something to drink. Kimberly was looking at Bulk and Skull. Bulk was being mean to Skull and they were all stunned. Skull was his best friend. It just didn't make since why Bulk would be mean to his friend.

"I'm going to go do some gymnastics," Kim stated as went into the locker room.

"She's really good at gymnastics," Tommy told Andros. His mouth began to water when he saw the girl he loved come out in a pink leotard. "She's so beautiful in those leotards."

"Hey, Tommy, do you have a crush on Kim?" Andros questioned when she got up on the balance beam.

"Kim and I are passed the crush stage," Tommy began. His eyes were still on Kim. "We are now in love with each other. When high school is over, Kim and I are going to get married."

"Tommy, for some reason I feel like I have a close connection to her," he admitted to his teammate. "The funny thing is that I don't know why?"

What will happen when Kim follows Andros to KO-35?

 **Well another chapter done,please leave a always catch you on the flip side.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamier. I dont own power**

 **Thanks specialk92 for the edit.**

 **Chapter.5**

 **In the megaship**

Kim was having the nightmares and so was Andros; they both woke up out of breath. Andros went to the control room and he was watching the video of his sister being kidnapped.

Kim was walking by, when he heard her say "I will find you guys no matter what!" Kim felt heart broken for Andros as she was returned to her room.

 **The next day**

Andros woke up early and he walked to the control room. "Deca, search for life on KO-35," he instructed. There are life force in K0-35,abdros ran to the tunnel place"Please don't tell anyone where I am going."

 **Caffeteria**

The gang was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Kim noticed the red galaxy glider wasn't there. "Where's Andros?" she asked as the rest of the group shrugged their shoulders. She suspected that he went looking for his sister on his home planet. The gang all knew that Kim was going to go search for Andros.

 **KO.35**

Kim landed and was walking around. She felt like this was her home as a child. Andros and eclipter was fighting. "Well, red ranger, guess you will never know where your sisters are."

"Tell me where you took them!"

"Never!" Ecliptor laughed as Andros was knocked to the group. Kim appeared out of no where and stood in the way took the blast that was meant for Andros. Ecliptor left as Kim fell to the ground. Andros was worried about Kim and felt like it was his fault. He scooped her up in his arms and was heading back to the ship.

 **In the meggaship**

andros go there with kim in arm,he ran to the med bay and lay kim down he staryed seeting her up with alpha.

The ranger where just getting back from earth,when the heard the raguet coming from the med all where woudering where was andros and kim.

So they walk to the med bay and where in shock to see who was laying on that bed.

How will Tommy and the rest of group react,when they see what happen to Kim?


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamier.i dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks speacailk92 for the edits**

 **Chapter.6**

The rest of the rangers were all in shock; but, Tommy was scared to see kim in the med bed,he went up to Andros. "What happened to my girl friend?" Tommy asked.

Andros looked down at the floor. "I went to KO-35 and she followed me there. I was laying on the ground and Ecliptor was about to hit me with a blast. Kim stood got in the way and hit with the blast instead." Andros fretted. All of them were worried about Kim because she was still in a coma after three days. Andros was standing next to Kimberly. "It should be me on that bed."

Tommy pulled up a chair and held Kimberly's hand. "Beautiful, please wake up. I miss you so much," Tommy told her. "I'll stay with her during the night. The rest of you try to get some rest." The rest of the group walked out.

Several hours went by and Kim wasn't awake. "I can't loose you," Tommy sobbed as he tears were streaming down his face. "Please, Kim, come back. The team needs you...I need you." A tear landed on Kim's cheek and she slowly woke up.

"Tommy," she whispered. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing Andros fight Ecliptor."

Tommy scooped her into his arms and just held her. "You were hit with one of Ecliptor's blasts," he explained as he kissed her.

 **Andros' room**

Andros sat at his desk staring at the pictures in his locket. The door opened and Kim and Tommy came in. "You're okay!" Andros cried as he hugged Kim. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." she assured him. She didn't tell him that she though she knew Ecliptor from somewhere because she dreamed about him a lot. "Well, let's get some sleep."

As she walked out of the room with Tommy, Andros walked over to her. "Kim, if you need to talk about anything, I'm here," Andros promised her.

Kim smile "thanks andy" andros was shock the she call him that "kim why you call me that" kim just laugth " beacuse it suit you,are you ok with me calling you that" andros hugs kim "yes i am"

Kim and tommy went to there room so they could get a goodnigth sleep.

 **kim room.**

kim was fast asleep,she was having that nigthmare so was andros kim was playing with two other kids the migth be her sibiling ,when two figures came grab her and her sister they both was screaming for their brother "andy help".then kim woke out of breath. She got up and put on her leatard"why i having this dream"

what will happen when asronama capture kim and what will happen when adros find kim necklance on the floor and find out that his baby sis..

 **well another chapter done, please leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Astronema's ship**

Astronema's mind was wondering while she was pacing around the room. She had questioned Ecliptor why he had hurt the pink ranger instead of the red ranger. All Ecliptor told her was that Kimberly got in the way and took the hit. But why did she take the hit? It didn't make sense to her. "Quantrons, bring me the pink ranger," she yelled in an angry voice.

 **Meggaship**

Kim was heading to earth to the surf shop to use the beam. "Where are you going?" Tommy asked as he walked down the hall with her."The surface shop," Kimberly replied.

"Can I come along?" Tommy asked. "We haven't been on a date for a while. I thought after you go to the surf shop, we could go to the beach."

"Of course," Kimberly smiled as she took his hand and they left for Earth.

 **Earth**

Kimberly and Tommy reached the surf shop and it was closed for some strange reason. They looked in the window and saw it had been trashed and vandalized. On the wall someone sprayed painted "The princess of evil was here!" There was police tape around the entrance and it seemed the crime was being looked into.

"Look like I can't go to the surf shop today," Kimberly sighed. She was looking forward to doing some gymnastics. But, she'd have to wait until the surf shop was save to enter again.

"We can still have our day at the beach," Tommy reminded her as he watched her frown turn into a smile. They locked hands and walked to the beach, unaware what was waiting for them.

 **The beach**

They walked into the beach house to change. Tommy went into a changing room and changed into a pair black swimming trunks and he head back outside to wait for Kimberly. He stood in front of the beach house feeling the warm breeze. "How do I look?" Kimberly asked as she stepped outside. Tommy's mouth began to water when he saw her in a pink bikini with black hearts. "I thought of you went I picked this out. I like being able to wear your ranger color along with mine."

Tommy smiled and they locked hands and headed to the beach. He couldn't help but notice that she saw the locket hanging around her next. For the first time, he finally gained the courage to ask her about the locket. "Hey, Kim," he began as they started walking long the shore line on the golden sand. "Why do you always wear that locket all the time?"

Kimberly looked up into his brown eyes. "I've never told anyone this before," she whispered as she slowly removed the locket. Once she had the locket in her hand she opened it. Inside was a picture of her, her sister, and brother. But, they were just small children. "This is all I have left of my brother and sister."

"What happened to them?"

"We were playing at the park and my brother left long enough to get our ball. When he left these two monsters jumped out. One grabbed me and the other one grabbed my sister. The last thing I remember is that I passed out. When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place."

"So, you're adopted too?"

"Yeah, I am. I still wonder about them. I wish I knew what happened to my brother and sister."

"That can be arranged!" said an evil voice.

"Who said that?" Tommy asked as he squeezed Kimberly's hand. They feared it was Astromena, but when they turned around there were tons of Quantrons. The Quantrons ganged up on them both and pulled them apart.

"Let go of me!" Kimberly demanded as a Quantron grabbed each arm. "Help!"

Another Quantron grabbed the locket out of her hand and through it on the ground. Kimberly looked up and Tommy was gone. "Tommy!" Kimberly cried. A Quantron snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the mouth. Then they disappeared.

 **Astronema's ship**

Kimberly appeared in Astronema's ship and saw Tommy strapped down in a chair. She quickly rushed over to him and freed him.

"I finally found you my baby sister," Astronmea smirked as she looked at her sister for the first time in years. "Soon you we will rule the earth and destroy all of the power rangers!"

"I'm not your sister and I'd never destroy the rangers!" She shouted through clenched teeth.

"What if I was to make a deal with you?" Astronema asked as she watched Tommy pull Kimberly into his arms.

"You need a king to rule by your side. What if I was made arrangements for you and the black ranger to have an arranged marriage? I know you two really love each other and he's also your best friend. Wouldn't it be nice control the world with your sister and best friend at your side as your king and husband?"

"I'll never agree to be evil!" Tommy shouted as his eyes flashed green. "I refuse to be an evil king and destroy my friends and take over the world!"

"That must mean you don't love the pink ranger and don't want her!" remarked Astronema with a smirk on your face.

"That's not true!" yelled Tommy with a full face of rage. "I love Kimberly and I'd love to marry her."

"So that must mean you want to be evil?" gasped Astronema.

"I REFUSE TO BE EVIL AND HURT INOCENT PEOPLE!" Tommy shouted as his eyes flashed green

Tommy shouted as his eyes flashed green again. Astronema used magic to get Tommy and Kimberly in a seating position. Tommy was sitting on the floor with his arms tightly wrapped around Kimberly. Magic ropes appeared and magically wrapped around Tommy and Kimberly. Niether of them could move. "Whatever you're planning, you won't get a way with this!"

"What are you going to do about it, you're all tied up!?" Astronema smirked as she looked at Tommy. The ropes were cutting into both his and Kimberly's skin. She looked at Kimberly. "Sis, I'm going to go easy on you."

"Kim don't believe her!" Tommy warned as he struggled to get free. "It's a trap! And you-"

"Put a sock in it, Tommy!" Astronema shouted with a smirk on her face. Ecliptor walked over to Tommy and shoved a black cloth ball into Tommy's mouth and knotted it tightly around his head.

"Mmmph! Tommy grunted as the gag muffled his words and prevented him from speaking. "Mmmmph!"

"Don't pay any attention to him," Astronema stated. "Anyway, do you feel the same way about Tommy? Wouldn't it be nice to be married to your best friend and rule side by side as an evil king and queen."

"I've always dreamed of being married to my best friend," Kimberly answered with every bit of courage she had. "I love him more than anyone else. But, I'd never agree to for us to be evil and destroy the world and the power rangers!"

"We'll just see about that!" Astronema laughed and she summoned Ecliptor.

"What can I do for you?" asked Ecliptor.

"Take these two to their room and lock them up," ordered Astronema.

"As you wish," he answered. Ecliptor grabbed Tommy by the hair and drug them down the hall.

"I hope you and Tommy are as close as you say you are!" yelled Astronema as she heard Tommy cry out in pain. "You'll be locked up and will never escape. He's the only friend you've got and you will never see anyone else again!"

 **Earth**

The rangers arrived at the surf shop and found Kimberly and Tommy's stuff on the ground. Her necklace was laying on the ground. "What's this?" Ashley asked as she picked up the necklace and showed it to Andros.

Andros felt really sick to his stomach when he saw the picture. "I don't believe this!" he cried as he stared at the picture. "My sister has been with me this whole time! I hope she's okay."

"I can assure you that Tommy is with her," reassured Ashley as she put her arm around Andros. "Tommy and Kim love each other and will not let anything happen to each other."

 **Astronema's Ship**

Ecliptor drug Kimberly and Tommy into a small cold, damp and dark room. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kimberly yelled as he sat her and Tommy against the cold wall. "TOMMY AND I WILL FIGURE OUT HOW TO ESCAPE!"

Ecliptor pulled out a long pink piece of pink cloth and walked over to Kimberly and Tommy. "I can't take a chance with that," he warned. "You won't be able to speak to Tommy!"

"Yes, I will!" Kimberly shouted. "Tommy and I share everything with each other!

"How interesting!" remarked Ecliptor. "I bet you have some secrets that you haven't told him."

"There are no secrets between us!" Kimberly answered through clenched teeth.

"Starting now, there will be a lot of secret that you and Tommy won't tell each other!" Ecliptor smiled as he quickly shoved the long piece of pink cloth into Kimberly's mouth. He immediately tied it around Kimberly's head as tight as it would possiably get. Then he tied it in a nice firm knot.

"MMMMPH!" Kimberly cried as she struggled to speak through her gag. "MMMMPH!"

"You can make as much noise as you want!" Ecliptor laughed as he tied Kimberly's and Tommy's ankles together. "You will be wearing those gags for a long time!"

"Mmmph, mfpmffmf, mmmfff!" Tommy interpupted with anger. He hated for anyone to talk to Kimberly like that. "Mmmph!"

"I'm sorry Tommy," Ecliptor said in a sweet voice as he saw anger in Tommy's eyes. "I can't take any chances of you two planning anything against us."

"MMMMPH!" Kimberly moaned through her gag."MMMFFF!"

"You are wearing those so you can't talk to each other," Ecliptor laughed as he started to walk out of the room. "And they aren't coming off."

Tommy looked at him with anger in his eyes as the flashed green again.

"Tommy, don't complain," Ecliptor said as he closed the door. "You've not going to be have your best friend with you and I know you each other. Both of you don't need anything else. I know you'll both be happy being in here together." He slammed the door behind them.

Kimberly laid her head on Tommy's shoulder as tears formed in her eyes. Tommy wished he could tell her that he loved her and she was okay. It hurt him that he couldn't say anything to comfort her. So, he did the only thing he could think off. He laid his head on top of hers. At least his arms were wrapped around her and she always told him that he felt safe in his arms.

Well what will happen when adros and kim reunites.

 **well another chapter done please leave a review,like always catch you on the flip side.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.8**

 **thanks soecailk92 for adding your words and editing**

 **Astronema ship.**

Tommy and Kim sat in the room for the next several hours trying to cry for help. However, their gags muffled their cries. Both of them were shivering as the cold furnance was blowing cold air on them. Ecliptor walked into the room with Astronema. She walked over to Tommy and Kimberly and removed their gags.

"Beautiful, I promise we'll get out of here," Tommy promised when he was finally able speak again.

"You weren't given permission to speak!" yelled Astronema while she used her magic to cut the ropes that had them tied together. She then used a spell to make them stand up with their hands and their sides and they couldn't move from the neck down.

"What do you want!" Tommy yelled as his eyes flashed green.

"I wanted to see my sister," Astronema smirked as looked Kimberly. "And I want to see her alone!"

Tommy's eyes flashed green again. "Don't you dare touch her," he threatened, when Ecliptor grabbed Kim by the hair and drug her out of the room.

"I'm not going to touch hurt her!" Ecliptor remarked as he walked over to Tommy. "If you're smart, you'll shut up!"

"Make me!" Tommy remarked as he looked at Ecliptor. "You won't take Kim from me!"

"I think we made a mistake by removing his gag," smirked Astronema as she walked over to Tommy. She picked up the long piece of black cloth and placed it over Tommy's nose and mouth. Then she got it as tight as it would possiably get and she knotted it behind his head. Astronema picked up the pink cloth and placed it underneath his chin and got really tight to prevent him moving his jaws. Then she tied it in a tight knot at the top of his head. "Elgar, bring in a chair!"

"No!" Kimberly cried as she watched Elgar bring in an arm chair on wheels. "Please, no!"

"Quiet!" Ecliptor scolded as he placed his hand over Kimberly's mouth and held her close against his body. She struggled to get free. But, he held her to tight. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Tommy get tied down. Each leg was tied to a chair leg, each arm was tied down to a chair arm, and there was piece of rope tied around his shoulders.

Elgar grabbed the chair and she watched Tommy disappear from view.

"Let me deal with the pink ranger," requested Ecliptor as Astronema smiled letting him know he could talk with her alone. He drug Kimberly back into the other room and pitched her on the ground. "You were so easy to abduct all those years ago."

"It was you!" Kimberly gasped as she looked at him at with disbelief. "Why did you do it?"

"I was on Dark Spector's bad side and he was about to kill me off," Ecliptor began as he pinned Kimberly against the wall. "Darkonda was trying to get on Dark Spector's good side. We were goo friends and he offered to pay me if I helped him abduct two children. I needed the money. So, I took his offer and I kidnapped you and Darkonda kidnapped your sister. But, that fool lied!"

"What do you mean!?" Kimberly asked as she tried to reach her morpher.

"Darkonda used the money to buy a better space ship for all of villians' to attend meetings at!" Ecliptor yelled as he looked at Kimberly struggling. "I never trusted that idot and liar again!"

Kimberly finally reached her morpher. "Let's Rocket!" She transformed into the pink ranger and kicked Ecliptor. Then she flipped him over and he hit his head on the ground and passed out.

"Tommy's looked inside the Surf Shack!" Elgar lied as he watched Kimberly teleport out of there. He opened a door and walked down the stairs to room with bars on the windows. He took the key and unlocked the door. He came face to face with a helpless Tommy restrained and gagged in a chair. He looked at Elgar with rage. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Mmmph!" Tommy grunted in discomfort. His black swimtrunks were shredded and laying at by Tommy's side. He was also covered in bruises and cuts. His right eye was black and his nose was bleeding from where Elgar punched him.

"Astronema was right!" Elgar smirked as he removed Tommy's morpher and threw it on the ground. "You really don't stand a chance and you're worthless. No one wants you and you're going to stay in here for a really long time." He removed Tommy's ponytail holder and threw it in the trash can.

"MMMPH!" Tommy moaned as he struggled to get free. "MMMPH!"

"See you later, Tommy!" Ecliptor yelled as he walked out of the room. "You'll be okay with out your morpher. I knew the rangers would try to teleport you back to the ship. But, when they do, they will only get your morpher."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Tommy cried out. If they teleported the morpher, he knew Kimberly would be heart broken and scared about his safety.

 **Earth**

Kimberly teleported into the surf shack and heard noises coming from a closet. She rushed to the closet and opened it. Instead of finding her best friend it was just a dummy doll that looked like Tommy. "Stupid doll!" Kimberly shouted as she threw the doll on the floor.

"Kim! You're okay!" Ashley cried as she ran over to Kimberly and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Kimberly quickly put her necklace back on.

"I can't believe I've finally found you!" Andros cried out in joy and he threw his arms around her. "I've been searching for you for years. You've been with me all this time and I didn't know it!"

"You're my brother!" Kimberly gasped as she threw her arm around him. "I've missed you so much!"

Andros cried as he hugged Kim. "I never gave up looking for you!"

"I know you didn't!"

"Kim, do you know who took you?" Andros asked.

"Ecliptor took me and Darkonda took our sister!" Kimberly revealed as she continued crying. "Ecliptor separate me and Tommy. I have no idea where he is."

"Let's get back to the ship and we'll get a lock on him," Carlos suggested.

 **The Mega Ship**

Kimberly changed back into her pink turtle neck, sliver jacket and sliver pants. Then she quickly ran to the command room. "So, have you found him!" she cried as she crossed her fingers.

"We're going to teleport him to us," Ashley stated as Alpha hit some buttons on the board. A few seconds later, Tommy's morpher landed on the floor.

"NO!" Kimberly sobbed as she stared at the morpher.

Ashley put her arms around Kimberly. "We'll find him," she promised. "Deca begin a search for Tommy!"

Deca began to search for Tommy. "How long will it take?" Kimberly questioned as she wipped her face. "He could be hurt."

Andros put his hand Kimberly's shoulder. "We will find him as quick as we can," he assured her. "We love Tommy as much as you do."

"I just hope he's okay," Kimberly wepted as her brother pulled her into a hug. "I failed him!"

"You didn't fail him," assured Carlos as he put his arm around her.

"Tommy is strong," Ashley added as she tried to comfort Kimberly. "He'll be okay until we find him."

"I can't loose him!" Kimberly sobbed as she dropped to her knees. "My friends Trini, Jason, and Zack went to the peace conference. Aisha is in Africa. Rocky and Adam are in college in LA. Tanya is in New York and Billy is on Aquitar. My parents divorced. I don't see my dad. My mom is in Paris. Tommy is all I have left!"

"I never knew that!" gasped Ashley.

Kimberly stood up and cleared her throat. "Tommy moved to Angel Grove in our Freshman year and he's been my best friend ever since," Kimberly began. "I got an offer to go to the Pan Global Games. But, I didn't go. I decided to wait until graduation because Tommy would be able to go to Florida with me."

 **Astronema's Ship**

Tommy felt his restrains and gags magically fall off. He watch Ecliptor shove water and food through a doggy door. "You're going to get you're meals through a doggy door. We can't take any chances of you escaping," Ecliptor remarked. As he stared through the window. "You have bathroom and a bed in there. So, there's no need for you ever leave this room."

"Can't I have some warm clothes to put on?" Tommy begged as he ran up to the window. "It's really cold in there."

"No, you're just fine," Ecliptor smiled as he watched Tommy shiver. "We aren't going to do anymore for you than we have to."

"Please!" Tommy plead as his teeth began to chatter.

"No!" Ecliptor yelled through clenched teeth. "You can survive without any of your possessions. All you need is water, food, and shelter. Which you have. You'll be okay."

Tommy stomped his foot in frustration. "Kim, is worried about me! Can I at least let her know where I am?"

"She'll have to find you on her own," remarked Ecliptor. "We can't take any chances of you escaping."

Ecliptor walked up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Tommy rushed over to the mattress that was laying on the floor and pull his covers up over him. He rolled up in a ball as he let out a cry of defeat. "I have nothing now!" Tommy sighed as he felt tears in his eyes. "I'm Astronema's prisioner, I don't have my morpher, and I have to go without clothes. My friends don't know where I am." If he was given the choice to have one thing brought to him, it would be Kimberly. She was his best friend, the person he loved most in the world, and she was everything to him. If she was there she'd make him feel loved and make him feel important. He didn't know how she was able to do those things no matter what the circumstances were. It was just a special trait that she had.

 **"** Beautiful **,** please be okay," Tommy whispered as he fell asleep. "Please find me soon."

 **Mega ship**

the gang never knew that ,they where all tire except kim she couldn't fall asleep but she went to her room.

 **kim room**

kim lay in her bed and she felt tommy talking to her "Tommy dont worried i find you," as Kim was getting ready tp snicker of the ship

Well what would happen when Kim finds tommy


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMIER. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for adding your words and editing it**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Megga ship**

Kim was waiting for everyone to go to sleep so she could search for Tommy. The last several weeks had been really hard on her because they kept getting a signal to Tommy's whereabouts. But, when they always went to the different locations in Angel Grove, it was always a monster attack. And a dummy doll that looked like Tommy was sitting behind the bushes. That was always heart breaking for Kimberly because it was one more extra day that Tommy wasn't found. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She realized that

Everyone was sleeping and she finaly left the ship and headed to where she had a feeling tommy was. He wasn't on earth and they were just wasting their time searching for him on earth. She knew that they were all still searching for Zordon, but his signal was blocked. What if it was the same way with Tommy? Then it dawned on her that Tommy was still on Astronema's ship. "I know they'll be mad at me," she realized as she got out of bed. She quickly changed into a light pink satin tracksuit. Once she was dressed she grabbed a back pack and put Tommy's morpher inside along without items she thought would come in handy. Then she snuck into Tommy's room and opened his closet. "He's probably still in those swimming trunks and must be really cold." She grabbed a black satin tracksuit and quickly put it in the back pack.

Kimberly quickly morphed into the pink ranger and got on her galaxy glider and flew to Astornema's ship.

 **Astronema's ship**

Tommy sat against the wall with his knees against his chest. Over the last several weeks, Tommy grew to be very depressed. He was very lonely and missed his friends like crazy, but he missed Kim the most. Tommy often thought of how wonderful it was to hold her in arms, how nice it was to share a kiss with her, the smell of her lavender shower gel, shampoo, and perfume, her beautiful face and her beautiful smile. He only got water and bread three times a day and he was lucky if he got a piece of fruit. The shower was missed and the water was either icy cold or boiling hot. His back was covered in sores from where he was scolded from the water. He had all the hygiene items he needs and he was able to stay clean and shave.

His eyes were heavy from where he had gotten very little sleep. The mattress that he had to sleep on was very uncomfortable to sleep on and the blanket that he had to sleep under was just a thin blanket full of holes and rips. So, he spent every night sleeping on the floor curled up in a human ball trying to stay warm since he was having sit around without having a stitch of clothing on his body. Apparently, it didn't matter to Ecliptor or Astronema if he froze.

Tommy laid there curled up in a ball shivering from cold air blowing on his bare skin for several hours. His lips were blue and he wasn't able to move. "Beautiful, where are you?" Tommy whispered as he laid there not being able to move. His eye lids slowly closed and he passed out.

 **Astronema's throne room**

Astronema walked around her throne room punching Elgar in the chest. She thought he was stupid and very annoying. "I hate you Elgar!" Astronema yelled as she kicked him in the chest. "Ecliptor contact Divatox and tell her Elgar misses her and wants to see her again."

"NO!" begged Elgar as he dropped to his knees. "Anything, but that."

"She wants you back!" remarked Ecliptor and he teleported Elgar out of there.

"Elciptor, find me the pink ranger and bring her back!" Astronema yelled as she took a seat on her throne.

"As you wish, my princess," Elciptor replied and teleported out of there.

 **Astenoma's ship**

Kim snuck on the ship ready to fight as the quadrones were pacing around in the throne room. "Tommy, where are you?" she whispered as she hid in a closet. She stayed in the closet until all the lights went out. She grabbed her flash light and began to search around for Tommy. "You have to be here."

Kimberly opened every door only to find all of Astronema's henchmen in their bed's snoozing away. She finally came to a door with bars on it. Her heart leapt know that she had probably found Tommy. Kimberly slowly closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs and began to shiver as he walked down the stairs. Finally she reached a room and there was a key hanging on the wall. Without waiting, she quickly unlocked the door and walked in. "Tommy!" Kimberly gasped as she quickly ran over to him. She saw he was passed out and barely breathing. "It's okay, I'll get you out." Kimberly teleported both of them out and they returned to earth.

 **Earth**

Tommy's eyes slowly opened and he noticed he was in a luke warm hot tube. He was in a green tee shirt and black board shorts. He felt a head resting on his chest. For the first time in weeks Tommy smiled for the first time as he lifted Kimberly into his lap and leaned back against the tub. He rested his head on the head rest and held Kimberly in his arms as she slept on his chest. "You are so beautiful," he purred as he saw how pretty she looked in a neon pink swimsuit. He gave her a kiss and her eyes slowly opened. "Hey, Beautiful, time to wake up."

As soon as her eyes opened she grabbed Tommy's face and they started kissing. After several mintues they broke apart for air. "I've missed you so much," Kimberly smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "I snuck on Astronema's ship and we escaped. No one noticed it."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the spa. You were really cold and were sick. I booked us here for the night."

A waitress walked in and brought them two large chocolate shakes and laid them on the small cup holder on the hot tube. "Thanks, Beautiful," he purred as they sat up and drank their shakes. "I love you so much."

After they drank their shakes, they both drifted off to sleep. The following morning they got up, shower, got dressed and ordered breakfast.

"Let's get back to the ship," Kimberly whispered as they left the spa.

"I knew I'd find you here!" said a familiar voice. They both turned around and saw Ecliptor. "I knew you'd go after Tommy."

"Let's Rocket!" Tommy shouted.

The pink and black ranger stood in front of Ecliptor as they started to fight him.

What would happen when andros find out kim snuck out and went to save tommy in Astrenoma ship.

 **well another chapter done,leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side..**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter 10**

 **thanks specailk92 for the edit**

 **Earth**

Kim and tommy had a long difficult with Ecliptor, but managed to tire him out. "You will be caught and taken to Astronema," Ecliptor warned while he got back up after Kim flipped him over. Ecliptor " I'll be back for you!"

"Tell her I'm not going to join her!" Kimberly shouted as Ecliptor began to teleport.

 **Mega Ship**

Kimberly and Tommy got back on her galaxy guilder and went back to the mega ship. "I know I'm going to be in huge trouble," she whispered as the they entered the ship.

"But, you shouldn't have risked your self like that," Tommy admitted when he walked back into the ship. "But, thank you for doing it."

"I was so worried about you. I feared that I'd never see you again and you're all I have left. My parents divorced, my father doesn't see me, my mom's in Paris, and our friends are scattered all over California going to college."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "I love you," he smiled as they locked hands and went into Kimberly's room. It looked like everyone else was still asleep and didn't know that Kim had ever left. He let out a yawn as he laid down on her bed. "This bed looks nice and comfortable."

"Where did you sleep, when you were prisoner?" she asked as she climbed into bed with him.

"Same place you found me," he confirmed as he gathered her in his arms and snuggled up next to her. "It was miserable sleeping in that cold room."

"What about your clothes? When I found you, you were in your birthday suit."

"Kim, when we got separated that day Elgar took me into a room and attacked me," he said while she cuddled into his chest. "Then my swimming trunks were ripped off. From that moment on I was in my birthday suit until you found me."

"Tommy, I'm sorry," she whispered as she kissed him. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you. I wish I could've been with you."

He pulled the covers of them and held her tight in his arms. "You would've been sitting around like that too," Tommy whispered. "You would have been miserable and afraid just like me."

"At least you would have had me there," she purred as she drifted off to sleep. "I would have made sure you knew you were still important and that I loved you."

"I know you would've," he smiled as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Andros and Ashley walked into Kimberly's room to wake her up for breakfast. "I should've known she go after him," Ashley admitted as she put her arms around Andros. "Think we should wake them up."

"No, lets let them sleep," Andros suggested as he turned out the light.

 **Astronema's Ship**

"Why didn't you bring her back to me!" Astronema shouted with a face full of rage. "You said you would."

"The black ranger teamed up with her and they were able to defeat me-"

"Wait a minute! she gasped. "My sister came to the ship when Tommy was our prisoner. Why don't we capture them both and lock them up together. This time they will be in a much more secure place and I know she won't leave unless he's with her. It won't matter to her that's she's locked in a room and is getting her meals through a doggy door, that the shower is messed up, that she doesn't have a comfortable bed to sleep in or a blanket to keep her warm, and it won't matter to her that both her and her precious Tommy sitting around without a stitch of clothing on their bodies. She'll be willing to stay like that simply because she's with Tommy."

Ecliptor walked over and took a seat next to Astronema. "And I won't have to listen to Tommy complain about things," smiled Ecliptor. "He'll be too busy hugging his precious Kimberly. He'll actually be more respectful to me because I'll tell them that the first time they complain about something, I'll separate them and they'll never see each other again. It will scare them and make them do what ever we want."

"I like the idea, prepare an attack on Earth and make sure to separate them from the other rangers!" demanded Astronema.

 **Megga ship**

Kim and tommy woke up and got dress and heade to the cafeteria,not knowing the gangs is their.

Waiting for them .

What will the gang tell tommy and kim.

 **well another chapter done,please leave a always catch you on the flip side.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edits and the add your own words**

 **Chapter.11**

Kim and Tommy walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When they walked in, Andros went up to Kim. "You actually went after him alone?" Andros asked.

Kim looked at Andros and saw he was relieved to see she was safe and sound. "Yes, I did," she confessed as Tommy put his arm around her. "Tommy and I are best friends-"

"-and we're madly in love with each," Tommy finished as he felt Kimberly put her arms around him." Andros, You can't even begin to imagine what's it like to be locked away completely nude. I got all my meals through a doggy door, the shower that I has messed up, and I didn't have a comfortable place to sleep. My blanket was full off holes, so I was curled up in a ball laying under that blanket trying to stay warm."

"Andros, I couldn't take it much longer. Being away from Tommy hurts me," she explained. "It's worse when It's been several weeks and I have no idea where he is. All I could think about if I'd find him still alive or what I'd do if I found him and I was too late. You don't know what I went through as a child. I thought about you and our sister all the time."

Andros pulled Kimberly into a hug and held her close to him. "I understand, I probably would have done the same thing if it was Ashley," he stated and both him and Ashley began to blush. "Please, don't go off by yourself without telling anyone. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Don't worry Andros, I will never do it again," she promised as Ashley and Carlos hugged her and Tommy.

"I'm glad you are both okay," Carols said. "I missed you Tommy and I hated to see Kim sit around not happy. It's just not like her to not smile for weeks.

"Now, I finally see a happy girl," Ashley added.

"I am now that I have Tommy back and know that's he okay," Kimberly replied.

Tommy cupped Kimberly's face and they shared a long kiss. "I will never leave again, Beautiful," he promised when they broke apart for air.

"How about we all go to the movies to celebrate having Tommy back with us? Andros suggested. "The Parent Trap is now playing at the Angel Grove movie theater."

 **Astrenoma's ship**

Astrenoma was walking back and forth."Ecliptor, capture the pink ranger's adopted parents and bring them to me," she ordered in an angry tone. "My sister will join me by force."

Ecliptor bowed down. "I will, my princess," promised Ecliptor as he disappeared.

"I didn't want to do this," Astronema laughed in a high pitch. "If you won't join me, you'll join me if I force you."

 **Hart home**

Caroline was pacing back and forth. "Where is Kimberly?" Why hasn't she been home? The time I hear from her is when she calls," Caroline said as she covered her face with her hands. "She won' tell me where she is. All she says is that it's an important mission."

"Don't worry," Ken assured her as he put an arm around her. "James and Jan Oliver are going through the same thing with Tommy. He tells them the same thing that Kimberly tells us. The other day James told me that Ashley's parents and Carlos' parent going through this too."

"Wonder what they are doing?"

Ken took a deep breath. "The other day, Jan walked into Tommy's room and found a power morpher, two gold coins, a funny looking black wrist band that had had werid device on it, and a green and white communication bands," he revealed. "She said they were under Tommy's bed in a box. She suspects that they are the power rangers."

"No, please tell me it is so!" Caroline begged as she teared up. "She's only a young teen."

Ecliptor walked appeared in the room and knocked them both out. "Sorry to do this, but you are bait to get the pink ranger," he remarked as he grabbed them and they disappeared.

 **Mega Ship**

All of the rangers returned to the ship after having a fun relaxing day. "Rangers, I have a message from Astronema," Alpha said. "Astronmea's has captured Kimberly's parents and insists that she comes to them or something will happen to the people of Angel Grove-"

"I'm going!" Kimberly declared as she headed to the exit.

Andros grabbed her hand. "You can't go alone," he begged as he looked into he worried eyes. "It's too dangerous. We'll all come with you."

Alpha walked over to him. "In the letter, she says that Kim is only allowed to bring Tommy with her," he confessed as all of them exchanged looks with each other. "If she brings anyone else, she'll send an asteroid to destroy earth."

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand. "I'll go with her," Tommy announced as he felt her squeeze his hand. "I'd rather go with her and know she's safe, instead of worrying about her like crazy."

Andros put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Okay," Andros said with a weak smile. "I know how much you love my sister and I know you'll keep her safe. I couldn't ask for anyone better. Just promise me something."

"I will just name it," Tommy answered.

"Promise me you won't let her out of your sight. Promise me that if you two get captured you will keep her safe," Andros requested as he looked into his eyes. "If you two end up in the exact same position that you were in for weeks, promise me that you'll be there for her. No one deserves to sit around like you were for weeks."

Kimberly looked at Tommy. She could tell that he feared it was a trap too, but didn't say anything because she didn't want to worry her brother. "I'll do it no matter what," Tommy replied as he did his best to not show fear. "I love her and she's my number one partner."

"Thank you," Andros smiled as he shook Tommy's hand and watched them leave the ship.

 **Astronema's ship**

Tommy and Kimberly' walked around Astronema's ship and it was deserted. "Do you think they are here?" Kimberly asked as she took hold of Tommy's hand to make sure they didn't get separated. "Maybe they are some where else?"

He looked around and found a door with a sign on it. "Guard this door full time." Tommy pointed the sign out to Kimberly. "I bet this is where they are!" he gasped as they took off running through the door. As soon as she went through the door, something actived a spray and Kimberly and Tommy were spray with a light purple gas. As they walked further down the room, they felt their bare feet touch the stone cold floor.

"What happen to our shoes?" Kimberly cried as she continued to walk on the ice stone cold floor.

"We don't have time to worry," Tommy declared as he squeezed her hand. "We have to keep going."

As they walked down the hall they began to shiver as the icy cold wind began to blow on them. There was sign that said Pink Ranger's parents. "Come on Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as they broke out in a run. They ran through the door and the room was empty. The heavy door slammed behind them and it locked.

Tommy ran to the door and began to shake the bars on the windows in frustration. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" He began to shiver more and his teeth began to chatter. Cold air was cutting into his bare skin and he looked down at his body and saw his clothes had dissolved and he was only in his black, white, and green checked boxer shorts. Tommy turned to face Kim and saw she was standing there only in her matching pink lacy bra and p*** set.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Kimberly yelled as she sat down on the floor and pulled her knees against her chest. "Now, we're trapped and we haven't found my parents yet."

Tommy looked around the room and saw that they were in the same exact room he was in. The mattress had been replaced with a sleeping bag for two people to sleep in and their was one long pillow. "Kim, you're not stupid," he assured her as he gathered her in arms and placed her in the sleepingbag. She rested her head on the pillow and was crying. Tommy crawled into the sleeping bag and pulled her into his arms and held her. He could sense her fear and fell her shaking in his arms. "It's okay, precious. I'm here. I'm right here. Don't be afraid."

"What are we going to do now?" Kimberly cried as she felt her fly off her arm and land into Astronema's. The same happened with Tommy's.

"Hello," she greeted as Tommy sat up with Kimberly still in his arms. "It's good to have you here."

Astronema slapped Tommy across the face. "Don't you dare touch him!" Kimberly yelled while looking at her sister in rage. "Where are my parents?!"

Astronema pulled out five small action figures and showed them to Tommy and Kimberly. "I captured your parents,Tommy's parents and Tommy's brother David," she started as they looked at their parents and Tommy's brother in their small action figure form. All of them were hard plastic and looked as if they were never humans in the first place. "The Oliver's and yo ur brother tried to save Kimberly's parents. But, I couldn't let them run free. So, they were brought here too. I need figures for my chess board and thought they'd be prefect."

"Why did you capture Tommy's brother and parents!" Kimberly demanded as she felt Tommy's heart pounding. "You had to have more than one reason for doing it."

"Tommy, has no worth and isn't any good," she smirked as she watched Tommy's hang his head. "He just gets in the way. He needs to know that. So, I took his parents and brother because they all love him. Now, he's an orphan again, like he always should have remained. I can't see why they were stupid to adopt him. Or why his brother kept in touch with Tommy after they meet just before he graduated high school. Since Tommy is worthless and no one wants him, I'm going to do everyone a favor and remove him. He'll remain down here in this cell and resume living like he did before you rescued him."

Kimberly couldn't stand to hear Tommy be trashed like that. "I love him!" she shouted as Astronema began to smile. "How could you think I wouldn't love him or want him."

Astronema kneeled beside her sister. "Oh, he hasn't told you!" she smirked as she looked at Tommy. He began to shake at the thought of Kimberly finding out about his secret. "You tell her or I will! Take your pick!"

"I'll tell her," Tommy said as tears formed into his eyes."Kim, I'm sorry I never told you this. Other girls broke up with me because of this. I love you so much and I feared you'd leave me like all of the other girls I once loved."

She wiggled out of his arms and looked at him with shock. "Tommy, please tell whatever you're keeping from me," she plead as she began to tear up.

"If you marry me, you'll never have children," he admitted as she looked at him in shock. "I got sick when I was ten and had to have my appendix taken out because it ruptured. When they did my surgery, they found some blockage my fallopian tubes and the doctors told me and my parents about the blockage and we learned I'd never be able to parent a child due to that reason. I've told my other girl friends and they broke up with me. They said they didn't want to waste time on me if I couldn't give them a child. Kim, I can understand if you don't want me because of that reason. You probably hate me for not telling you. I just love you so much and wish you could forgive me some day. If you want to break up with me and marry a man who can give you a child, I understand-"

"-Tommy," she interpupted as she felt tears stream down her face simply by watching Tommy cry. "I'm sorry. But, I-"

"-I know what you are going to say. You want someone else."

She felt her heart break as soon as she heard him say that. "Actually, I wasn't going to say that at all," she choked while she gazed into his eyes.

"I bet you are mad because I never told you-"

"-Tommy, please let me finish what I was going to say without interrupting me," she snapped in an impatient voice. "How could I abandoned you because we can't have children? I still love you no matter what. I've never dreamed of anything better than being married to my very best friend. I'd rather be married to you, instead of having children and being married to the wrong person."

He gathered her in his arms and they just sat there tightly embracing each other. "I love you," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too," she answered. "I'll always be here for you."

"Enough with this kissing and hugging act!" shouted Astronema as she yanked Kimberly out of Tommy's arms. He tried to snatch her back, but Astronema used a spell to pin him to the floor. "I'm giving you an offer that is much better than him. I'm going to rule the with me."

"And if I refuse!" Kimberly hissed as she rushed over to Tommy's side.

"You'll be sorry!" Astronema warned. "You'll be punished greatly and you'll never have happiness in your life again."

"What do you mean?" Kimberly gulped as she helped Tommy up.

"If you aren't going to help me rule the world I can't have you trying to stop me," she smirked while she watched Tommy take Kimberly in his arms. "I'll have no choice expect to lock up in this cell with Tommy. You'll never see daylight again. Take your pick! You don't have anymore options. If you say you want something different, I'll harm the rangers and the people of Angel Grove."

Tommy gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about me," he advised in a low voice as he enjoyed holding her for the last time. "I don't want you to suffer. You'll find a way to escape and you can come back for me."

Kimberly took a deep breath as she mad a really hard decision. "I've decided and I think it's the right choice," she bravely said.

"You're going to join me!" Astronema smiled. "I've always dreamed of this."

"Actually, I'm not," Kimberly admitted. Both Tommy and Astronema were stunned at her choice. "I would never have happiness in my life if I had to hurt other people or I didn't have Tommy. I'd rather be locked away in here with Tommy."

"Kim, no you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Tommy warned. "You'll be miserable too."

"Tommy, I'd rather be in here and us be miserable together, instead of hurting innocent people!"

Astronema stood up with a look of digust and anger on her face. "You've made your choice and you're going to live with it!" she yelled as she began to leave the room. "You will live like him for the rest of your life. And it will be the exact same life style he lived when he was my prissioner the first time. You can freeze for all I care!" She slammed the door and locked it behind her.

Kimberly felt the cold air against her entire body. She looked down at her body and the rest of her clothes had dissolved and the same thing happened to Tommy. "Kim, starting now we're spending the rest of our lives in our birthday suits," Tommy sighed as he just stared at her.

"I guess you'll never see me look pretty again," she answered as she let out a sneeze.

Tommy quickly scooped her up in his arms and they got in the sleeping bag. "I'll always see you looking pretty with or without clothes," he assured her as they snuggled close together. "You have the most beautiful soul and heart there ever was. I also call you Beautiful, because of who you are. You are kind, sweet, and wonderful. And most importantly you're my best friend."

"I feel the same way about you," Kimberly purred as she kissed his chest. "I hate how we're going to spend the rest of our life. But, I at least have you and that's what matters."

"We'll get through this," Tommy promised her as he hugged her close.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around him as they moved down into the sleeping bag.

"I don't know how long we'll be like this. But, if we are like this for weeks, months, or even years, we'll make it," he promised her as he held her tight in his arms. The only happiness that he'd have for awhile was the fact of having her with him. "I'm going to hold you and keep you safe and warm. I'm going to let you know that you're loved and you have worth. I'm going to remind you everyday that you're my best friend. I'm going to tell you all me secrets and-"

"-Tommy, I'm grateful for what you going to do for me," she sighed as she snuggled closer into his chest. "But, I wish I knew what I could do for you."

"Kim, if I had life like this or be trapped on a deserted island, and I could only bring one survival item, I would choose you," Tommy purred as he pulled the covers closer to keep them as warm as he could."

"What good would I do?" Kimberly questioned as she felt tears stream down her face.

He gently took hand and wipped away her tears. "Beautiful, you're my best friend too, the person I love most in the world, and you're everything to me," he promised her. "Not matter what type of situation we're in you always make me feel loved and important. I don't know how you do it, but you just do. It's a special trait you have."

She let out a yawn. "Thanks, Tommy," she smiled as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "That means a lot." And she let out another yawn.

"I think we both need to get some rest for the night," Tommy said as he let out a loud yawn. "You, don't have to be afraid and stay awake all night. You're in my arm and I'm going to protect you from Ecliptor, Astronema, or any bad dream you might have."

"I'll do the same for you," she mumbled as they both kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Mega Ship**

"I can't believe I've lost her again!" Andros shouted in frustration after he got a note from Astronema. "Who knows what she's going through. I've not only lost my sister but I've also lost one of my best friends."

"Andros, we'll find her," Ashley assured him as she hugged him. "Tommy's with her, I am sure of it. He'll protect her until we can rescue them."

 **Astrenoma's ship**

Kim remeber the way she escaped ,she woke up tommy "Tommy get up i remeber how i got out tommy got out the bed fast "really beautiful " , kim smile "yes "they both ran and kim parents and tommy and tommy brother got on kim glader and his but it was too late.

Kim was grab by Ecliptor " go handsome ,please " Tommy left "i be back for you "

What will happend when andros find out the Astrenoma's has kim still

 **well another chapter done,leave a review,like always catch you on the flip side**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter .12**

 **thanks specailk92 for the edit and adding ur own word**

 **Mega Ship**

Tommy snuck back into Astronema's ship and stole his mom, dad, brother, Mrs. Hart, and Mr. Hart off the chessboard. He stared at them in the chess piece form. "Now to go find Kim," he told himself as put them in his pocket. He heard a noise and quickly had to leave to avoid being caught. He needed a place to keep the chess pieces until he could find away to turn them back to normal. So, he hide the chess pieces in his dresser drawer on the Mega ship. "Once you are turned back to normal I'll get you home." Tommy closed the dresser drawer and Andros walked in.

Andros noticed Tommy was wearing his ranger uniform on the ship. "Why are you in your ranger uniform?" he asked. Tommy was too embrassed to tell him that his closet door was jammed or that his clothes had dissolved. And he wasn't going to be caught walking around the ship without clothes on.

"Andros, you are going to kill me," Tommy warned. "Kim and I were captured and-"

"-where is she?" They were quiet until they reached the café and took a seat. "You said you weren't going to leave without her."

"She was escaping with me," Tommy began as he sat down. "But, when we escaped Ecliptor was after us. Only one of us could escape and she pushed me on to the guilder-"

"So, they have her?" Andros gasped as he looked with Tommy with disbelief. "I trusted you with her and you broke a very important promise. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

"Andros, I am sorry," Tommy explained as he felt his stomach ache from having to leave Kim behind. If he knew what Kim was going to do, he would have purposely pushed Kim on to the guilder. He'd be the one there. But, after he thought about it, he realized that wouldn't have worked either because Kimberly would have been heart broken all over again. He should have stayed with her. Tommy also felt like he betrayed her because he promised he'd never leave her again. He knew what he had to do. "I'm leaving and I'm going after! And I'm not coming back without her!"

 **Astronema's Ship**

Kimberly sat against the cold wall with her knees pulled against her chest. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself. "Tommy's going to be risking his life to come back for me and I bet he's scared and heartbroken. Now I know what it was like to be in his place for all those weeks." Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked around the cold, damp, and dark room. The only light she had was the torches that were lit. Her shower was broken and she was forced to take either a hot or cold bath. She wasn't able to get back into the sleeping bag because it only reminded her that she all alone, afraid and was in her nude form. If Tommy was there, she at least have her best friend with her and it wouldn't bother her about her new life style. She looked down at her wrist where her morpher used to be. She couldn't morph since her morpher was taken away.

The door opened and Tommy was thrown in the room and landed on the floor. She quickly ran over to him and knocked him down. Tommy scooped her up in his arms and tightly held his most prized possession in his arms and he could feel her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Tommy, you are so dumb," Astronema informed Tommy as she saw Tommy laying on the floor hugging Kimberly, ignoring he fact that he was in his birthday suit. "I never thought that you'd have the stupidy to return here and try to sneak down here. The clothes dissolving spray is always going to kick on when there is a ranger in this area. I can't believe you didn't morph!" She held his morpher in her hand and smirked.

Ecliptor stood in the door frame watching Tommy laying flat on the ground with Kimberly resting on his stomach. They were more focused on hugging and kissing instead of complaining about their living conditions. "At least I don't have to hear Tommy beg for clothes," he smiled. "Right Tommy?!"

Tommy sat up with Kimberly still in his arms. Feeling their bare skin brushing up against each other was comforting because they were as close to each other as they could get and there weren't any barriers between them. If Tommy was going to have to be a prisoner along side his best friend, he wanted to be as close to her as he could be. Feeling and hearing her heart beat let him know she was still alive, the touch of her soft skin let him know she was in his arms and was safe, which was were she was meant to be, having her arms around him was the most wonderful thing there was it let him know that she loved him and would still receive his kisses, hugs, and he'd have his best friend with him at all times no matter how bad things were. "I won't complain," Tommy promised as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"How sick and mentally crazy are?" Astronema asked as she looked at Tommy. "If I were you, I'd join the dark forces so I could have a comfortable place to sleep, warm meals, and clothes on my back."

He looked up at Astronema's face. "You'll never know the joy of having a best friend or someone who loves you," Tommy explained as Kimberly kissed his bare shoulders. "It's the most wonderful feeling there is."

"You're best friends with a girl," Astronema laughed. "It's uncool to have a girl as your best friend. The only way it would be accepted would be if she was your girl friend and you were in love with her. So which is it? Is she your best friend or is she girl friend and the person you are in love with?"

"She's all of the above," Tommy answered. Astronema grabbed him by the hair and drug them down the hall. Tommy and Kimberly were still tightly embracing each. Astronema opened a door and laid them down on the floor. The room was much smaller. It had a sleeping bag for two laying on the floor and a tiny bathroom with a shower stall.

"You are crazy," Ecliptor laughed as he stared at them.

"This time you won't escape," promised Astronema as she removed Tommy's morpher. "You'll be in this room full time and your meals will be shoved through a doggy door. I hope she is as close to you as you say she is, because she'll be the only friend you have from hear on else. She was so stupid to choose you. If I knew I could have kids with you, I'd break up with you."

"I choose him because I love him and there's nothing better than spending your life with your best friend," Kimberly smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

she was escaping with me ,but she push me with our parent so she can get got by Ecliptor she began me to go "

drop off his parents and his brother and Kim's parents off while they where still knock out "kim why ,you stood behind beautiful,i hope we don't have to face fire bird again "

"You actually want him?" asked Astronema.

"Yes, I do," Kimberly answered as Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Even though you'll never have a child?"

"I still want him even though I know we'll never have children."

She watch Tommy scoop Kimberly in his arms and they crawled in the sleep bag. He rolled over on his back and Kimberly was laying on top of him. Her head was resting on his chest, While Tommy's head was resting on the pillow.

"I bet it feels horriable at the thought of not being able to buy an engagement ring for her," Asrtonema remarked.

Tommy sat up and opened his fist revealing a gold ring with a pink heart cut gem in the center. Tears appeared in Kimberly's eyes when she saw the ring. She covered her mouth as she sat looking straight at Tommy.

"Beautiful," Tommy began as he took hold of her hand. "I love and I am grateful to have such a wonderful best friend that I love more than anything. I want you to be more than just my best friend. I want to be able to show you off as my beautiful wife instead of you being my girl friend. Will you make me the happiest boy in the world and marry me someday?"

Kimberly felt the tears streaming down her face as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "Yes," she sobbed as Tommy slide the ring on her finger. And they kissed for minutes. After several minutes, they broke apart for air. She snuggled into Tommy's chest as he laid back down and rested his head on the pillow.

"That's disgusting," remarked Astronema. "I bet that was the worst proposal there ever was. Usually, when someone proposes they are in a special or romantic place and they fully clothed. You could making it into the book of world records for the worst way to propose. You chose to propose to her in a prison cell and you are completely n***. I bet years down the road, you'll look back at this and cry."

"I won't regret it," Kimberly promised as she stared at the ring on her finger. "I'm thrilled that he was able to ask me to marry him. When I am with him, it doesn't matter where we are. I just love this boy so much."

"You will never get out of here," reminded Ecliptor. "You will continue to live in this room and only dream about the wedding. I bet you'll play like you have your own pretend wedding. You'll only mourn over what you don't have."

"I'm already committed to Kimberly," Tommy announced as he held her in his arms. "It's been like that since we found out that we loved each."

"I bet when the chance comes, you'll escape again or one of you will see that the other one escapes," declared Astronema.

"Beautiful," Tommy started as he felt her nuzzle him affectionately. "I am promise you that will never leave you again. And if we are lucky enough to escape, instead of just one of us. I learned my lesson when you made me escape. I was worried and scarred. So, I had to come back, even though I knew what we'd face. I'm just incomplete without you."

"Handsome," Kimberly purred. "I promise you if we are lucky enough to escape, I'll be leaving with you, not without you. I wanted you to not have to deal with this again. But, I realized that I felt the same way you did when you were all alone and you were in position when I was scared and worried about you. I'm glad you came back , even though you knew what we'd face. I'm also incomplete without you."

"Even though you are together you won't be happy. Both of you will be miserable all the time," remarked Astronema. "I'm going to remind you again, that both of you will live in this cell forever. Both of you will stay in your birthday suits because I am not going to do extra wash or bring you clean outfits everyday. You'd try to escape. And I want you both to be cold and as miserable as possiable. There will be no need for anyone to come into this room. With your hygine items, I have a shoot that I can throw them down and won't have to come down here."

She walked out of the room with Ecliptor and turned back to face them. "Are you sure you want this type of life?" asked Astronema.

"Astronmea, I'm sure," Tommy said as he held Kimberly in his arms. "I will be honest, I hate that Kim and I are going to sit around this way. But, I'd rather us sit around like this, instead of not having her at all."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am willing to stay in my birthday suit for the rest of my life," Kimberly admitted as she felt Tommy's strong arms wrap around her. "I have Tommy and he's the only thing that I need. Nothing is better than being with my best friend and the person who I love more than anything else."

"Fine!" shouted Astronema as she slammed the door and locked it. "I'm glad I found my sister. But, I hate the boy she loves and I don't want nothing to do with her if she refuses to be evil and wants to remain with you, Tommy Oliver! I hope you have a happy...wait I take that back. I hope you have a miserable life together!" She walked up the stairs and left Kimberly and Tommy all alone.

"Beautiful, I think you look so beautiful right now. You have the prefect figure, shape, and this only adds to your beauty," he assured her as they hugged each other tightly.

"Tommy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me," Kimberly smiled as she laid in her best friends arms. "I think you are attractive, muscular, strong, handsome, you have the prefect body and this adds to your beauty."

Tommy began to blush as they shared a kiss. "Thanks, Beautiful," he smiled as he stroke her air. "You always know what to say when I need cheering up."

"And you always know how to make me feel safe when I'm scared," she purred as she felt him lay his head on top of hers.

"I promise you that we're going to make the most of what we have," Tommy promised while he got comfort from simply having her with him.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you how we look now?" Kimberly questioned as she began to blush.

"I'm sure," Tommy reassured her. "I know this may sound weird, but it's actually comforting that were are both sitting around like this."

Kimberly immediately sat up when she heard him say that. She felt the cold air on her skin and began to shiver. "Tommy, how can you say that?" she questioned as he sat up. "Look at us, we're cold, all alone, and we've lost everything."

Tommy gulped when he heard her say that because it reminded him, he'd never see his friends and family again, never eat his favorite foods, dressing up to take Kimberly to formal resturants and to school dances, and going to his favorite places ever again. "Kim, everything that you said is true," he admitted. "Astronema has robbed me of everything. All I have left is you, my best friend in the entire world and the person who I love most in this world. You're also my most prized, precious, and most valuable possession and I'm going to have to take extra good care of you. I know you are a little embrassed to us seeing each other like this because we promised we wouldn't make love until our wedding night. And I'm going to stick to that even though I know we'll never have to worry about you ending up pregnant. I want to honor our beliefs that we were brought up with-"

"-Tommy, I promise to stick to them too."

 **Astrenoma's trone room**

Astrenoma walked back and for and she called for ecliptor,ecliptor walk in an bow "she my princess""prepare the machine we are turning my sister evil, let see if Tommy can figth her with the other ranger ,and also let the Blake ranger free in earth I dont want him ruling my plans do it now ",ecliptor bow "as you wish"

What would happen when Ecliptor take tommy to earth and kim fire bird again...

 **Well another chapter done ,like always leave a review ,like always catch you on the flip side...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamier. I dont onw power ranger**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit and adding ur own word**

 **Chapter 13**

Weeks had passed by since Tommy and Kimberly had been captured by Astronema and Ecliptor. Both of them were very miserable being the dungeon. They only got meals three times a day through the doggy door and their shower was messed up. Most of the time, Tommy and Kimberly spent time sitting huddled together or cuddling in their sleeping bag trying to stay as warm as they possiably could. Both of them wondered if their parents were returned to their normal state.

One morning, it was really cold down in the dungeon and Tommy and Kimberly were wrapped in their sleeping bag hugging each other as close as they could. "Tommy, I have been having nightmares about becoming a fire bird because Astronema has placed me under an evil spell. If these dreams become a reality, you have to promise that you'll do whatever you can to stop me if I become a fire bird."

"Beautiful, I don't think I could stand to hurt you," he said as he was kissing her. "I will do what I can to stop you. But, I refuse to fight you or destroy you. I want you to come back to me. I don't know what I'd without you. I have lost everything that I have and you're all I have left. They won't take you from me."

"How do you know?"

"I'll hold you and never let you go."

Kimberly kissed Tommy and snuggled closer to him. "If anything happens to me, please make sure my brother, Thomas stays safe," she requested.

"I promise," he assured her as he began to hug her closer and they shared a kiss.

The door swung open and Ecliptor walked in."Oh, how sweet," he remarked. "We're going to spilting you up now!"

"NO!" Tommy and Kimberly screamed as Astronema walked in. She said a spell that pulled Tommy and Kimberly a part and they couldn't move from the neck down.

Ecliptor grabbed Tommy and threw him over his shoulder. "I've got orders to take you to earth and leave you there, while we turn her evil!" he informed them as he carried Tommy out.

"If I could move I would push you and grab Kim and you'd never see us again," Tommy threatened as he watched Astronema throw Kimberly over her should.

"Tommy, remember our promise," Kimberly shouted as she watched her best friend be taken from her. "I love you and always will!"

"Kim, I'll find away to help you fight the spell if they turn you evil!" Tommy shouted. "I won't fight you."

Astronema sat Kimberly in a chair and strapped her down. "LET ME GO"I won't join you! You can't make me!" Kimberly shouted. Astronema got out a blind fold and blind folded Kimberly. "Take this off of me now! Or else-"

"Scream, I think not," Astronema remarked as she pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped a piece of and placed it over Kimberly's mouth.

"MMMMPH!" Kimberly cried the very minute she was gagged. "MMMMMPH!"

Astronema hooked her up to machine and pulled the lever. Volts of evil energy went through Kimberly's body and she transformed into a bird. But, it looked mean and cruel. The bird go up and began to walk around. Astronema removed the tape and blind fold and the bird saw it was in Astronema's ship. It was a pale orange color and it's tail feathers were stripes of fire. Along it's wings it had puffy feathers sticking out with fire at the tip ends. It's eyes were red and glowed pink.

"Where is Tommy?" asked the fire bird. "He said he wouldn't leave."

"He lied to you," Astronema lied. "He went back to Earth!"

"I want to track him down!" demanded the fire bird. "Once I find him he'll become a bird just like me and we'll destroy the earth. If he refuses, I'll destroy him. I've suffered enough. I've lost my brother and sister and now the one person that I loved abondons me! I want revenge!"

"Let's go to Earth now!" suggested Astronema.

 **Earth**

Tommy sat in the Angel Grove forest behind a huge rock to avoid being seen. His knees were pulled up against his chest as he sat there without clothing. "I guess this is my way of life now," he sobbed. "I guess I'm going to leave in the forest now and walk around without stitch of clothing on my back. I can't go into society looking like this."

He stood up and began to walk around to find a place to claim as his new home. Starting today, he'd be living like a caveman, surviving in the wilderness in all types of weather, and search for his own food. He figured he might as well get used to the idea of always being alone since Kimberly was taken from him.

The wind began to howl as he began to shiver. "Tommy!" shouted Astronema. He looked around and saw no one was there. "I have a deal for you!"

"What is it?" Tommy cried out.

"If you can make it to the end of the forest, I'll give you Kimberly and let you leave the forest," announced Astronmea. "You have one hour to make to it to the end of the forest before I change my mind."

Tommy broke out in a run and started running through the forest. "Hang on, Beautiful!" he thought. "I'm coming."

 **Angel Grove Hospital**

Thomas Hart woke up in bed and had been unconscious for hours. "Where I am!" he gasped as he sat up. "The last thing I remembered was that Kimberly was a fire bird and I fought her. She injuried me and I passed out."

"It was only a dream," said Caroline. "Everything is fine!"

"I think he has a concision and stay here over night," suggested a nurse. Caroline and Ken walked into the room. A few minutes later, Carlos and a blonde headed boy dressed in sliver walked in.

"Thomas, this is Zhane," indroduced Carlos. "We've detected that your sister is on Earth. We've came to Earth to help you search for Kim and Tommy while Andros and Ashley search through space.

 **The forest**

Tommy walked through the dark deserted forested. "Who goes there?" cried a voice. Tommy feared that someone had seen him walking through the forest. "I know you're there!"

Tommy quickly turned around and saw a blue frog sitting on the stone. "Who are you?" Tommy asked as he stopped to look at the frog. He noticed the frog was covered in scratches. "What happened to you?"

"I was captured by Astronema to save a girl I loved," began the frog. "She took everything we had even our clothes. For weeks we sat in the dungeon. Finally, I was separated from my true love. Astronema told the girl she could join her or become evil. She refused and was turned into a pig. I was brought to this forest just like you."

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he rested a against a rock. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, I found her and I had to fight her as a pig," continued the frog as he stretched out. "I was no chance against her and I lost. The girl had the choose between me and herself. She choose herself over me because she had found someone else. As punishment for loosing I was turned into a frog. And now I must remain a frog for the rest of my life. If I were you I'd head back-"

"I can't!" Tommy gasped he walked away from the rock. "The girl who I love is in trouble. I'm not going to let her suffer."

"You're a fool!" shouted the frog. As he spit on Tommy. "You're dumb and stupid. If I were you, I'd turn back."

"I'm not going without Kim," Tommy declared as he continued walking along the path. "She'd do the same for me. What happens if I win or she comes to her senses?"

The frog hopped down and hopped over to Tommy. "If that happens, both of you will be locked up in Astronema's dungeon or if she's really mad both of you will become frogs, or trap in a secret place where you can't be detected. Both of you would be living the same life style that you lived when you were in Astronema's dungeon." explained the frog. "Is that what you want?"

"What else do I have to loose?" asked Tommy as he stopped in his tracks. "Look at me!"

The frog stared at Tommy and smirked. "If you are smart you'll turn back," he repeated. "Find you some warm clothes and find a new person to love. The girl that you love can't be saved."

Tommy tucked his hair behind his ears. "I'd rather have Kimberly no matter what we are and no matter what type of life style we live," Tommy shouted. He stormed off and continued walking to the end of the forest. Along the way, he met other creatures who lived in the forest. Some of them were Astronmea's slaves until she let them into the wilderness. That didn't stop Tommy, he kept going until he

reached the end of the forest and saw a fire bird. "Oh no!" he cried as he ran to Kimberly. However she threw fire out of her hands and he was caught in a ring of fire.

"You don't escape until you agree to be an evil king with me-"

"NEVER!" Tommy shouted. "I refuse to fight you!"

The bird flew into the ring of fire and began to attack Tommy. "Kim it's me!" Tommy shouted. "I came looking for you!"

"No you didn't!" hissed the bird. "You left me to suffer!" She slapped Tommy across the face leaving a huge cut across his cheek.

"Kim, please!" Tommy begged as she pinned him down to the ground and started pecking him. "This isn't you."

"You're going to pay for what you did!" hissed the fire bird. She grabbed Tommy in beak and slammed him on the ground and started running her sharp claws done his back.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted as he cried out in pain. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"You're Tommy Oliver," barked the bird as she continued to fight him. "Why aren't you fighting me? Astronema said that you wanted to fight me to destroy me. But, the only one who will be destroyed will be you."

Tears were streaming down his face. "I never wanted to fight you because I love you," Tommy sobbed and the bird stopped attacking him. "Don't you remember everything we've been through. We're the two longest power rangers there are. Have you forgotten that you didn't want to move to Florida unless I could go with you? Have you forgotten that you were there for me when I lost my powers as the green ranger? Have you forgotten that I asked you to marry me and you said yes? Have you forgotten how determined we were to save each other from Astronema. Kim, you have to fight this! You can do it! I know you can!" Tommy tried to stand up and collapsed. But, that didn't stop him. He crawled the rest of the way to where the fire bird was standing and grabbed it's leg.

"I love you, Beautiful," he panted. He kissed her foot and it made the bird scream out. "Come back to me! I need you!"

"Why do you need me?" remark the bird as she felt emotions of love flow through her body. "There must be some reason why you want me or you wouldn't be saying that!"

"Kim, you're my best friend in the whole entire world," Tommy explained as tears were streaming down his face. "I love you and I'm incomplete without you. I'm nothing without the woman I love and my best friend!"

in the whole entire world," Tommy explained as tears were streaming down his face. "I love you and I'm incomplete without you. I'm nothing without the woman I love and my best friend!" Just as he finished those words he collapsed.

"Attack him!" order Astronema.

"What have I done?" gasped the bird as she started crying. Her tears landed on Tommy and they were healing his wounds. "I attacked the boy who I love most in the world!" She let out a scream and returned to her human mberly dropped to he knees and gathered Tommy in her arms. She had lost a lot of energy from the battle and passed out.

Astronema's Ship

Kimberly woke up laying on the cold dungeon floor. Tommy was laying next to her and was still unconscious. She crawled over to him and checked for a pluse. He still had one. But, he was cold as ice. Kimberly grabbed the sleeping bag and drug it over to where Tommy was. With little energy, she had she placed Tommy in the sleeping bag and crawled in the sleeping bag with him. "Tommy, don't leave," Kimberly begged as she snuggled up against him and held close.

Tommy's eyes slowly opened and he felt Kimberly's bare skin brushed up against his. She was still alive and was right there with him. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he folded his arms around her and held her as close as he could. "I knew you could regain control. I never gave up on you."

"TOMMY!" Kimberly sobbed as he rolled over on his back and she was laying on his bare chest. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" She wrapped her arms around him and started crying hard. Warm tears started to run down Tommy's face as he held her close.

"You'll never lose me," he purred as he enjoyed being able to hold her.

"But, we're going to be leaving a horriable life," Kimberly cried as she rested her head on his chest. "We're going to be trapped down here, be turned into frogs, or be placed in an area where no one else is. From now on, no one will be able to detect us."

"Of course, Beautiful," he assured her. "I want you. No matter what life style we have. I have lost everything else that I have. And you're the only happiness and joy that I have left. I need you in order to survive."

"Tommy," Kimberly purred as she snuggled closer to him with tears streaming down her face. "I just want you to be as close as you be right now."

"I know the feeling," he replied as he got some joy out of regaining his most prize possession in the world. " Holding you is comforting because I know you're still with me. Hearing your breath and hearing your heart beat is comforting because I know you are alive and healthy."

"Please don't leave me," she whispered as Astronema opened the door and walked in. "I think it's time to decide your fate."

Kimberly and Tommy gulped as she kneeled down next to them.

Astrenoma laugth "you guys have to choice who would be the one not to Here and lose the voice ,choice wisely ,cause only one of you are going to keep both ,I be back within the hr for your desion"

Astrenoma's left the cell ,kim look at Tommy "Tommy let me be the one to lose it ,I can sign ok ,so handsome let me i beg of you don't said no ,I want to do it and you already know sing language and you can teach the other and translate for me ok "Tommy hugs kim "ok beautiful "

What will happen know when Astrenoma make kim deaf and mute how will andros react.

 **well like always another chapter done, please leave a review ,like always catch you on the flip side**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks to specailk92 for the edit and adding ur own word**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this chapter I just started my college classes and I am book with homework but don't worried i will updated more chapter as soon as possible**

 **Chapter 14**

Kimberly and Tommy were laying in the sleeping bag huddled together staying warm the best they could by sharing their body heat. For the last hour they hugged each other as tight as they could and told each how much loved each other, how much they meant to each other, and nothing would ever come between them. "Handsome, this may be the last time I get to say this. I want you to know that your my white knight in shining armor and always will be. You'll always be my vest best friend and I couldn't ask for a better person to be engaged to. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

Tommy kissed her and continued to hold her tightly while stroking her hair. "This could be the last time you hear this, Beautiful. You're my beautiful pink princess and I will always love you and protect you not matter what. And you're my closet and most precious friend. I couldn't ask for a better best friend. I want you to know that I will still marry you not matter what. You can teach me sign language and we can read each other's lips. At least we can communicate that way. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "I know sign language and can teach it to you."

Suddenly Astrenoma and Ecliptor walked in and had to two needles with acids in it. Walking over to Tommy and Kimberly, she unzipped their sleeping bag and drug them out into the cold. They snuggled closer as their bare skin was touching the icy cold floor. "Which one of you is going to loosing hearing and their voice?"

"I am," Kimberly bravely spoke out. Astrenoma grabbed Kimberly and snatched her out of Tommy's arms. Ecliptor grabbed Tommy and pinned him down.

"You are so foolish!" hissed Astrenoma. "You could have ruled the world with me.

"I will never rule the world with someone who is mean and cruel!"

"Have any last words you want to say?" Astronema asked as she started to inject the needles in Kim's ears.

"Tommy, remember what I said. We're always going to be best friends and I will always love you! Nothing can ever change that!"

"Any last words you want to say to her? Or have any requests?"

"Please let me hold her during this," Tommy requested. Ecliptor let Tommy up and he scooped Kimberly in his arms. Astronema push them down and both of them held each other tightly. "Beautiful, I know I'm your best friend and you love. Always remember that your my best friend and I love you two."

Astrenoma said a spell and neither one of them could move. She injected the first two needles into Kimberly's ears and she let out a scream, as the last two needles were injected in her neck. Kimberly passed out due to fright and pain.

Tears started to stream down Tommy's face as he held her in his arms. "Beautiful, why didn't you let me do it. I hope you don't regret it. I love you and please be okay, Beautiful. What am I going to do when Andros finds out?"

Tommy saw a portal open in the room and he gathered Kimberly in his arms and ran through the portal. "We're safe now," he told her as she continued to sleep in his arms. "Looks like we're all alone." He saw a open hallow tree and took cover inside.

Outside he heard a beautiful singing voice that sounded like Kimberly's voice. Even though Tommy and Kim were still unclothed, he went back outside and saw Astronema singing and using Kimberly's voice. A round of applause broke after she was singing.

"Thank you!" Astronema said in her own voice. "I stole my sisters voice so I could give you this concert and to make it rougher for her and Tommy. Her voice is in a bottle on my ship and can only be retrieved by her true love. I stole her hearing as well."

Just then Kimberly began to wake up as Tommy sat down in the hallow tree. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he gave her a kiss. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head yes.

"Can you still read my lips?"

She shook her head yes again.

"Thank goodness," He said as they cuddled closer together. "At least we can at least communicate with each other. I guess it's just us now and we'll be on the run for now. I'll protect you not matter what happens."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her head. "At least we can still hug and kiss," Tommy smiled as he gazed into her eyes. " I know you love me, Beautiful. What is Andros going to do when he learns Astronema stole your voice and your hearing?"

"What?!" cried a familiar voice.

Tommy crawled out from the tree holding Kimberly tight in his arms. "ANDROS!" gasped Tommy as he quickly got behind a bush to cover himself and Kimberly.

"WHY?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?"

He looked and Kimberly and her lips were moving. She was saying "Astronema was going to do this to either me or Tommy. I chose to do it on my own free will to prevent Tommy from suffering."

"I can't believe you, Tommy!" yelled Andros as he held back tears. "I trusted you with my sister and you let all of this happen. I can no longer trust you. Come on Kim, let's go and leave Tommy here. I want nothing more to do with him and I don't want you to see him anymore. He isn't the type of man I want to have for a brother in law."

"Kimberly kneeled down behind the bush and looked her brother in the eye. Her lips started moving. She was telling him. "I don't want to leave Tommy. He was there when I had no one else. I'm not going to foreshake him now after all we've been through."

She held out her finger and showed Andros her engagement ring. "WHAT?!" gasped Andros as he saw Kimberly's ring. "You are marrying him too?!"

She shook her head yes. "FINE!" Andros yelled in frustration as he threw his hands up. "I SPEND MY LIFE SEARCHING FOR YOU AND THIS WHAT I GET!?"

"Andros, please," Ashley interpupted as she caught up with him. "Let's take them back to the ship and get them some warm clothes, a hot meal, and a warm shower. They've been through a lot. Please, realize that."

"Oh, alright they can come!" Andros stated as they all teleported back to the mega ship.

 **Megga ship**

it been 2 weeks since that happen too kim Tommy and kim got the hang of learning asl ,as well as the other ranger and andros.

Andros wanted to hurt Astrenoma for taking away kim hearing and voice , so kim and andros was alone ,kim sing to andros "i know you mad at her and also at Ecliptor me andy ,but you have to let this anger me "andros sing back "why should i,ecliptor took you ,and Astrenoma hurt you " Kim . sign "because andy anger is the way with it and also I am here and also I want you .you won't go after them"

Andros smiled and sign "you know what to said ,I promise i wont"

What will happen when andros kim finds Astrenoma is karone.

 **well another chapter done,like always leave a review if u like ,and like always catch you on the flip side.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Thanks specailk92 for the edit**

 **Chapter. 15**

It had been three long months since Kimberly had been attacked by Astronema and Tommy was still beating himself up over it. Kimberly took a seat next to him in the café, signing "Tommy, I love you. It's been three months since this happened. You can't blame yourself. I know how you are feeling. You have to understand, I decide to sacrifice myself for you. I would have done it for anyone on the team."

Tommy hugged her and signed back "That's why you're the heart of the team you put others before yourself. I can believe you will do that. Want to go to the mall and start buying clothes for our wedding?"

"I'd love to," Kimberly signed back.

 **The Mall**

Andros and Ashley went to the mall with Tommy and Kimberly to help Kimberly extra protection. While Kimberly was trying on wedding gowns, Tommy heard clapping coming from the food court. "I'll be right back," he told his friends. Tommy rushed to the food court and saw Astrenoma in her human form on stage. He immediately saw the pink box in her hand. He had to get his hands on it, so he could hear his Beautiful speak again. Not being to hear her voice broke his heart. Astrenoma went back stage to get dressed and Tommy went back stage and grabbed the box. He quickly rushed back to the store that Kimberly was shopping in. She stepped out in the hall and was in a pink on the shoulders wedding gown. The skirt was puffy and was floor length. "I think I have something that belongs to you." He opened the box and waves of pink energy went directly into Kimberly's mouth.

"I've got my voice back!" she cried. Kimberly watched Tommy tear up and he ran straight to her and hugged her as tight as he could. Waves of static electricity came from the box and shocked Tommy.

"You've stolen something from me," said Astronmea's voice. "Now you have to give up something that means a lot to you. What will it be?"

"Race Car Driving," Tommy replied as he continued to hold Kimberly in his arms. Waves of energy flew from Tommy's body.

"I'm sorry," Kimberly apologized while she went back into the dressing room to change out of her dress. Tommy followed her inside and took a seat next to her.

"Kim, I've missed being able to hear your voice and being able to talk with you," he assured her while she got out of the dress. "Race Car Driving was just a small part of my life. Please trust me that this was worth it."

Tommy walked out of the dressing room and Andros shook his hand. "Thank you for what you did for my sister," he smiled. "I was wrong about you, Tommy. You are prefect for Kimberly and I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Thanks Andros," he replied while he shook his future brother in laws hand.

Ashley walked over to the cart and put the pink gown in the cart. Tommy went back into the dressing room and took seat next to her. "I love the dress. It's beautiful," he complimented. His white dress shirt and black tuxedo was still hanging up."I never tried these on." He quickly tried them on in front of her.

"Tommy, that's prefect," Kimberly compliment as she was getting dressed back into her bright pink athletic Capri pants and pink tank top.

Tommy quickly got dressed into his jeans and black tee shirt.

 **Food Court**

Tommy and Kimberly were in the food court being interviewed. When they stopped and got something to eat, the contest was still going on and Kimberly couldn't help but start singing herself. And ended up winning the talent show. The prize money was $ 8,000 dollars. Kimberly decided to spilt it with Tommy. She put her $4,000 towards their wedding. And Tommy decided that he was going to use his $4,000 towards helping Kimberly get some treatment to improve her hearing or help her have a surgery if the doctors would be able to do a surgery that is. If he couldn't, he'd always know in his heart that he tried.

 **Astrenoma's ship**

Astrenoma listened to Kimberly's interview and it made her sick. Kimberly talked about her life and how she had been through so much growing up. She was mentioning how Tommy was her inspiration to everything she did and he was her pride and her joy. "Dear sister you were so foolish," Astronema hissed. "I will get you back and together we will destroy the rangers if you like it or not!" She quickly teleported back down to earth with Ecliptor.

"What's the plan?" asked Ecliptor as Piranhatrons followed him.

"We'll kidnap Tommy and use him to lure Kim to me," she explained. "Once I have them both, I can use them to my advantage."

"Very well," answered Ecliptor. "Well take care of Tommy."

 **Locker Room**

Tommy changed back into his jeans, black tee shirt, and tan shirt. He was on his way to meet Kimberly for a smoothie. He walked out of the locker room and walked down the hall.

Who ever grabbed him drug him into the janitor's closet and shut the door behind them. The Piranhatrons quickly ganged up on Tommy and tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. Then rope was tightly wrapped around his shoulders and his knees.

"What are you going to do with me?" Tommy questioned. Before he could answer,

 **Angel Grove Park**

Tommy sat behind a bush struggling to get free as he heard some teleport to the park. "Andros where is he?" Kimberly fretted as her brother put his hand on her shoulder. "I can't loss him again. I'll do whatever it takes to save him. Even if it means being taken by Astronema."

"I know you will," Andros assured her. "We'll take care of any Piranhatrons. You go look for Tommy."

"I knew you'd come!" shouted Astronema. "Piranhatrons attack! Let me deal the pink ranger!"

Ashley, Andros, Carlos, and Kimberly morphed. Astronema started to attack Kimberly and they had a sword fight. "Kim!" shouted Andros as Piranhatrons ganged up on him, Ashley, and Carlos. "I'm coming."

"I don't think so!" hissed Astronmea. She shoved Kimberly down to the ground and was about to strike her with her sword. But, Kimberly grabbed her laser and fired it at Astronmea's locket. Her locket went flying through the air. "NO!" Astronmea quickly left to go find the locket.

This was Kimberly's chance, she could go search for Tommy. She started looking all over for Tommy, but Pirhantrons grabbed her from behind and drug her behind a bush. Tommy was sitting down on the ground struggling. Ecliptor grabbed Tommy. "Take them both back to the ship."

Andros was looking around for Kimberly and couldn't find her. A locket was laying down on the ground and he picked it up. It looked so much like his. "Don't even think about opening that!" shouted Astronema as she ran over to Andros. Andros quickly opened the locket and was shocked. A picture of him, Kimberly, and Karone was inside the locket. But, they were children in the picture.

"Where did you get this!"

"I've always had it!" she hissed snatching the locket out of his hand.

"That means you are Karone! I can't believe it!"

Before Andros could say anything else she was gone.

 **Astronema's ship**

Kimberly and Tommy were thrown into a room. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly and held her as tight as he could as the Piranhatrons quickly took their morphers away and locked them in the small room."Zordon!" Tommy and Kimberly cried.

"Can you help us?" Tommy questioned as Kimberly laid her head on his shoulder. "Kim and I have been captured by Astronema several times. She's hurt Kimberly and injected stuff in her neck and ears. I was able to steal the pink box that Kimberly's voice was in and released it. Astronema was using Kim's voice to sing for villians. Is there anyway, we can fix her hearing?"

"Tommy, there is," Zordon warned as he looked at his two former ranger. "My tube must be shattered. My energy will be used to destroy the villians and it will give Kim her hearing back."

"What will happen to you?" Kimberly questioned as she read Zordon's lips.

"I will be gone," Zordon revealed. "But, I will always live on."

"I don't think I can do it or let anyone else do it!" Kimberly sobbed as tears were streaming down her face. "You were like a father to me. My parents divorced and are no longer together. My father is out of state and never sees me, my mother married that French painter and I rarely see her, Trini, Jason, and Zack went to the Peace Conference, Billy is on Aquatar, Aisha is in Africa, and the other rangers have all moved on. I don't want to loose you too."

Tommy rested his head on Kimberly's and gave her a kiss. "I know how you feel Zordon. He's my mentor and my friend," Tommy sighed as he stared into Zordon tube. "I moved around year after year and had no friends. Then when I met you, you became my first friend ever. I feel the exact same way you do about the other rangers moving on."

Kimberly was gazing into his chocolate eyes and saw his was hurting as much as she was. "Beautiful, ever since you came into my life, you never left me and I've never had face anything alone again," Tommy assured her. "In a few short months, we'll be married and will never have to worry about having to leave each other."

"I am so happy for you two," congradulated Zordon. "I always knew that two of my rangers would get married and I had no doubt it would be you two."

Astronmea walked in and fired a rope and it wrapped tightly around Tommy and Kimberly. She drug them out of the room. "I think you've had enough chit chat," she barked as they watched Zordon until he was out of sight. She took them in her command room and said a spell and Tommy and Kimberly were wearing different clothes. Tommy was in a black spandex body suit, black leather boots. Kimberly was in a pink spandex bodysuit and pink leather boots. Astronmea quickly walked over to them and pulled the masked attached to the front of their suits over their faces and fastened them in the back. The masks covered their entire face expect for their eyes, nose, and mouth. Tommy and Kimberly looked into a mirror and saw how they looked. "I hate this mask!" Tommy complained. "Take this mask off me and take Kim's mask off too. She's too beautiful and doesn't need a mask."

"They aren't coming off!" Astronmea hissed as she grabbed a ball of green cloth and stuffed it into Tommy's mouth. She tied it as tight as she could. "MMMMMPH!" Tommy moaned through his gagged. "MMMMMMPH!"

"Take that off of him!" Kimberly pled as Astronmea walked over to her. "Can't you see his in discomfort?!"

"Do you agree to become evil and rule the world with me? We'll get rid of Tommy since he's worthless and no one will ever love someone him," smirked Astronema.

"I won't betray him," reminded Kimberly. "He's my best friend in the entire world and I love him."

Astoronmea grabbed them both and took them into the bathroom and sat them down on the floor in the last stall that didn't have a toilet. "You will remain here with Tommy." She removed his gag and slapped him across the face. "I only removed the gag because I don't want you to be able to say I never did anything nice for you."

"Let us go!" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth.

"I can't because you'd ruin my plans!" She replied as she closed the stall door and locked it from the outside. She said a spell and the ropes disappeared.

Tommy gathered Kimberly in his arms and held her close to him. "What are we going to do now?" Kimberly whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tommy. "We're not small enough to crawl out of here."

"Beautiful, we'll figure something out," Tommy assured her. "Surely the others are looking for us."

What will happenswhen andros tell kim astrenona is karone...

 **welll another chapter done,like always leave a review ,like always catch you on the flipped side.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamier.I don't own power ranger.**

 **Thanks specailk92**  
 **chapter. 16**

Kim and Tommy were trap in astrenoma ship and no idea on how escape .Tommy was holding Kim in his arms. She was worried about Andros. "Tommy, I'm worried about my brother. I fear he'll try to do something."

"Beautiful, don't worry. The others will keep him calm and expecaily Ashely. Remember he promised you he won't do nothing crazy."  
Piranhatrons walked over to them, held them down, and took their morphers. Tommy quickly grabbed Kimberly as they were drug off and locked in a small room. A tube with a familiar face was looking right at them.  
"Zordon!" Tommy and Kimberly cried.  
"Can you help us?" Tommy questioned as Kimberly laid her head on his shoulder. "Kim and I have been captured by Astronema several times. She's hurt Kimberly and injected stuff in her neck and ears. I was able to steal the pink box that Kimberly's voice was in and released it. Astronema was using Kim's voice to sing for villians. Is there anyway, we can fix her hearing?"  
"Tommy, there is," Zordon warned as he looked at his two former ranger. "My tube must be shattered. My energy will be used to destroy the villians and it will give Kim her hearing back."  
"What will happen to you?" Kimberly questioned as she read Zordon's lips.  
"I will be gone," Zordon revealed. "But, I will always live on."  
"I don't think I can do it or let anyone else do it!" Kimberly sobbed as tears were streaming down her face. "You were like a father to me. My parents divorced and are no longer together. My father is out of state and never sees me, my mother married that French painter and I rarely see her, Trini, Jason, and Zack went to the Peace Conference, Billy is on Aquatar, Aisha is in Africa, and the other rangers have all moved on. I don't want to loose you too."  
Tommy rested his head on Kimberly's and gave her a kiss. "I know how you feel Zordon. He's my mentor and my friend," Tommy sighed as he stared into Zordon tube. "I moved around year after year and had no friends. Then when I met you, you became my first friend ever. I feel the exact same way you do about the other rangers moving on."  
Kimberly was gazing into his chocolate eyes and saw his was hurting as much as she was. "Beautiful, ever since you came into my life, you never left me and I've never had face anything alone again," Tommy assured her. "In a few short months, we'll be married and will never have to worry about having to leave each other."  
"I am so happy for you two," congratulated Zordon. "I always knew that two of my rangers would get married and I had no doubt it would be you two."  
Astronmea walked in and fired a rope and it wrapped tightly around Tommy and Kimberly. She drug them out of the room. "I think you've had enough chit chat," she barked as they watched Zordon until he was out of sight. She took them in her command room and said a spell and Tommy and Kimberly were wearing different clothes. Tommy was in a black spandex body suit, black leather boots. Kimberly was in a pink spandex bodysuit and pink leather boots. Astronmea quickly walked over to them and pulled the masked attached to the front of their suits over their faces and fastened them in the back. The masks covered their entire face expect for their eyes, nose, and mouth. Tommy and Kimberly looked into a mirror and saw how they looked. "I hate this mask!" Tommy complained. "Take this mask off me and take Kim's mask off too. She's too beautiful and doesn't need a mask."  
She grabbed Tommy's hair and drug them into a room that was next to Zordon's prison room. She used magic to separate them. Both of them had their hands tied behind their back, their knees and ankles were tied together, they had rope tied around their shoulders. "This seems like a nice back to hide you," Astronema smiled as she drug them into the tiny room. She sat them side by side on a bench. "This is my private dungeon were I keep my really bad prisoners who could be a threat to me".

 **Mega Ship**  
Andros was walking back and forth. "They have to be in the ship, Ashely."  
"I know, Andros," she said while taking hold of his hand. He was looking at his locket at the pictures. It was so hard for him to believe that Karone had been right in front of him the hold time.  
"How am I suppose to tell Kim, that Astronema's our sister?"

 **Astronema's ship**  
Kimberly and Tommy had been rocking back and fourth for hours until the were both on their feet. Both of them were hopping around trying to find a way to free themselves. But, there was nothing in their for them to use to free themselves. Tommy lost his balance and fell on the floor. He couldn't get up so he was squirming around on the floor like a fish out of water. Kimberly continued to hop around. As Tommy wiggled ey heard a loud noise out side and a loud scream. A wave of energy filled the room and freed them from their restrains.  
"Now, I can see your beautiful face," Tommy smiled as he took the mask off of Kimberly's face.  
She gave him a kiss and helped him remove his mask. "Now, I can see your handsome face," she said. They noticed a hole was in the door and they got through the gap and headed to the room Zordon was in. Astronmea was laying on the floor and Andros just stuck Zordon's tube before Ecliptor could do anything. A way of energy went through the room and Ecliptor turned to dust.  
Kimberly heard the glass tube shatter and threw her arms around Tommy. "I can't he shattered Zordon's tube," she sobbed into Tommy's shoulder.  
"Everything is going to be fine," he assured her. "You still have me and I love you."  
"I thought I'd never hear those words again," she smiled as she gave him a kiss.  
"KIM! TOMMY!" Andros cried as he walked over to them with a girl with blonde shoulder length blonde hair. "I can't believe I finally have my family back together."  
"Kim, Tommy, I'm really sorry for all I did," Karone apologized with tears in her eyes.  
"It wasn't your fault," Kimberly assured her. "You couldn't control being under an evil spell."  
"Karone, this is our future brother in-law," Andros said as he introduced Tommy to his sister and they shook hands.

 **Astro Mega Ship**  
"It's good to know that the world is safe again and Kim is back to normal again," Ashley said as all of the rangers sat down together. "I can't wait to go back to earth. Are you coming with us, Andros?"  
"I am," he smiled as he hugged Ashley. He pulled out a ring. "Ashley will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck.  
Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy as they flew home on the ship. "Thanks for supporting me through all this," she smiled as she took hold of Tommy's hand. "I can't believe we survived all this."  
"I'm happy you can hear and speak again," he purred. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

well will the ranger live happy ever after.

 **well another chapter done,Please leave a review, like always catch you on the flipped side**...


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. I don't own power ranger**

 **thanks specialk92 for the edit**

 **Chapter 17**

The rangers were all happy that they had defeated Astroema and that Kimberly had finally found her long lost brother and sister. "I can't believe you were searching for us for so many years ,Andros," Karone said as he hugged her brother.

"I never gave up on you guys," Andros smiled as Kimberly and Tommy walked into the room. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for my loved ones."  
"Have any plans for the wedding?" Karone asked Kimberly.  
Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around Kimberly. "We've already got it all planned out," he announced. "After the wedding Kim and I are going to Los Vegas for two weeks. Then we're going to my uncle's cabin for a few weeks."  
"Since Tommy and I have been through so much as rangers, we decided that we want to take a two week honeymoon and a two week to get used to living normal lives everyday," Kimberly said as she wrapped her arms around Tommy.

Several Weeks Later Los Vegas  
Tommy carried Kimberly into their hotel room. "I can't believe you're finally my wife," he smiled as he sat her down on the bed. "I'm glad we had double wedding with Ashley and Andros. They are in Miami Florida about now." He thought she was so beautiful in her pink off the shoulders wedding gown. And he loved how her hair curled and up in a nice fancy bun.

"I love you, Tommy," Kimberly purred as he sat down beside her. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and a pink tie. "I can't believe we are the longest serving power rangers."

"Neither can I." He gently took her hair down and her hair fell to her shoulders. "The whole time we were rangers, you were the only one who was on the mighty morphin, zeo, turbo, and space teams."

"Now, it's just us," she smiled as she got out her make up removal kit and started wipping her make up off. Tommy started to stripe out of his tuxedo and put on a pair of green pajama pants. He helped her out of her itchy gown and stocking and she kicked off her high heels. She opened her suit case and put on a pink silk chemise night gown. "I'm glad all off our team mates were able to be at our wedding."

"Me too," he agreed as he pulled the covers down and laid her in bed. Tommy turned out the lights and crawled in bed next her. He pulled the blankets over them and snuggled up next to her. "I love you."

The following morning  
Kimberly woke up on Tommy's stomach and she looked down into his chocolate eyes. "Good morning," he greeted as they shared a kiss. "What do you think about us getting our swimsuits on and soak in the Jacuzzi outside our room. We can get a catered breakfast."

"I love the idea," Kimberly smiled as they got out of bed and opened their suit case. She put on a pink Hawaiian one piece suit and Tommy got dressed into a pair pink Hawaiian swimming trunks. They climbed into the Jacuzzi and took a seat resting at edge of it. Kimberly snuggled close against Tommy and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I ordered us some chocolate chip pancakes and two strawberry shakes," he explained as they stretched out. "I wanted to do something special for our first breakfast together as a married couple."

"You're so sweet," she chirped. "No wonder I feel in love with you."

Tommy kiss kim "finally we are free from evil" kim smile "i know I hope it stay that way"

well this was the beginning of a happy life for tommy and kim..

 **well last chapter ,hope you like this story please leave a review, like always catch you on the flipped side**


End file.
